


In The Interim

by Wix



Series: The Roles We Play [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant With Any Film After CACW, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix
Summary: It’s the start of something - the question still remains, however, if it’s something good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Couldn't leave you hanging! Here's the first chapter of the next installment in The Roles We Play universe.  
> Looking forward to hearing from you all on this new story!  
> Without further ado! Here we go!

It’s strange to have so many unfamiliar faces sitting around the room in small groups as Everett Ross informs them all of the latest updates and proposed changes to the Accords in the various countries where they’ve been ratified. The woman who served Clint his divorce papers is sitting over amongst a small group that consists of one of the only two people still in their costume apart from Spider-Man who is sitting over next to A.J. and she’s made eye contact with them once and has chosen to flip them off _yet_ again.

Loki is in the room, standing off to the side with Thor and some magic user that Steve hasn’t yet gotten used to calling ‘The Sorcerer Supreme’ – it just sounds so pretentious - and Clint’s whole body language is so tense, not that anyone else in the room seems to care.

Steve waits till the end of the meeting before he looks over at Ross, making eye contact with him and the Councilmember nods before he catches Rhodes and A.J. before they can leave with everyone else.

“Colonel, Mr. Stark.” Ross says, motioning for them to linger. “Could you stay a moment? There was something I wanted to discuss with you.” It’s almost amusing how Rhodes and A.J. share a confused look to each other before they both nod.

“Of course?” Rhodes says and he only waits till the doors have barely closed behind the last Avenger member before he presses on with the conversation. “How can we help you Councilmember?”

“As you know, we’ve been attempting to come up with…well a series of middle grounds to ensure good faith.” Ross starts explaining and Steve just watches the other two men’s faces as Ross talks to them, leading up to the offer that’s on the table.

“You want to make Rogers team lead again?” Rhodes asks and there’s anger and irritation there. Steve tries not to think about how telling that rage is, and how Steve always knew that Rhodes would have pushed back against Steve’s reinstatement as leader no matter what Steve did to prove himself.

“Oh no, Mr. Rogers is aware that the general public might not respond well to him stepping back up into his old position. We need someone new who could mediate between the old team image and the new one.”

“You have someone in mind?”

“Of course, who better to team up with the original Avengers than the new pilot of the Iron Man armor?” Ross says with an obvious sort of smile and Rhodes looks like Ross has just said that killing puppies is the new direction that the Council wants to go with the Avengers Initiative and Rhodes just isn’t fully processing it.

The real surprise isn’t Rhodes though, it’s A.J. himself. It’s surprising to see just how expressive A.J. is in opposition to his father. Tony was always closed off and was always considering the _cost_ of a reaction rather than letting himself really experience it, and share that experience with them. A.J.’s reactions by comparison are completely real, shocked, open and a little bit raw. Everett's desire to have A.J. step in as a learning Team Lead creates a look of distress, and a little bit of panic, that’s clear as day on the young man’s face. It seems to take him a second to get his bearings, staring at Ross.

“…I have no training.” A.J. says, and there’s such an honest look of alarm on his face and it makes Steve want to tell him that he doesn’t need to worry about any of that. They’ll be a team and they’ll have his back. Secretly though, Steve’s a little proud of him. Tony would have jumped on that opportunity before anyone would have had the chance to blink, where as A.J. seems to be registering that stepping into the position as leader isn’t something that should be taken, or considered, lightly.

“Mr. Rogers and the rest of your father’s old team have already been made aware of that and they’re willing to help you in any way that they can.” Ross repeats Steve’s earlier promises from meetings past and Steve doesn’t miss how Rhodes’ fist clenches at his side as the man seems to barely reign in his anger.

“This is something that should have been discussed with A.J. _prior_ to discussing it with the rogues.” Rhodes says to Ross and Steve’s jaw tightens at the old nickname that seems to keep sticking to them. A verbal separation between them and the other Avengers, one that shouldn’t be there. “He’s given no indication that he even _wants_ to be team lead.”

“I’m sure in time you’ll come to see that it was the lesser of all evils.” Ross says before he looks at A.J. with a smile. “I’m sure that Mr. Stark will do us all proud.” They all turn to glance at A.J. and it looks like he’s slowly calming himself down, and it’s clear to see the thoughts racing behind those brown eyes. He’s starting to think this opportunity through and Steve will admit to being a little bit taken aback when A.J. shakes his head no.

“I thank the Council for the recommendation and the consideration, but I decline the position at this time.” A.J. says and Ross looks at him with a look that’s almost as confused and as startled as Steve feels.

“Mr. Stark, I’m not sure that you understand-” Ross starts to say but A.J. cuts him off.

“I understand that I have declined a position that I feel I would be ill-equipped to handle and as such would be setting not only myself up to fail, but also the Avengers Initiative itself and all of the members standing here today.” A.J. says and his shoulders are slightly back like he’s found his footing.

“Mr. Stark.” Ross says to A.J. and his voice is kind, like a father speaking to a son. “The Council has already approved this decision.” He tells him and A.J. doesn’t back down. There’s finally some of Tony that Steve can see in him, the stubbornness in those dark eyes.

“I understand that the Council has already agreed to allow this, however I do not accept.” A.J. says. “I’m sure that the Council understands the folly of attempting to place an inexperienced team lead who has expressed their desire to not step into said position. The Council does have a lot of authority over the Avengers Initiative but they _do not_ have the ability to overrule a member and force them to undertake responsibilities that they have personally declined to take.”

“If you’re really that worried about it kid, don’t be.” Clint says, and Steve finds it amusing that he’s using his ‘dad’ voice. The one that he usually saves for Wanda. “We’d have your back.”

“I appreciate the thought, but regardless I do not feel comfortable stepping into the position. I’m still new to this and I’ve got so much on my plate already with learning the ropes and all that, it would be a disservice to everyone here if I allowed this to happen.” A.J. tells him and even though Steve’s disappointed in his decision, he can’t help but think that A.J. will make a fine CEO of Stark Industries someday if he holds to his principles like this.

“No, Mr. Stark is right.” Steve steps in before Ross or Clint can say anything else. “We should have asked you if this would be something you wanted before we brought it to the Council.”

“Yes, you should have.” Rhodes says darkly and A.J. takes a small step back, falling to the side of the other man. “Councilmember, I think this meeting is adjourned.”

“…I guess it is.” Ross agrees and A.J. nods to all of them before turning and walking out of the room. Steve doesn’t need to hear the sound of the armor to know that the young man has left the building in it.

“If Stark doesn’t want to be our lead, what other options do we have?” Natasha asks Ross and Ross just looks at them.

“Mr. Stark is truly your only option if you’re looking to keep your team together before the probationary period is finished and Colonel Rhodes gains the authority to assign you to various team leads as he sees fit.” It sounds like a death sentence hanging over their heads.

“So we just have to help him out.” Clint says, looking at all of them. “The kid doesn’t think he’s ready and hell, he probably doesn’t think that we’d be all that good at working together considering our…history with his dad.” Clint glances at Steve. “We just have to show him that he can trust us, and that he can depend on us.” Steve nods at his words.

“I agree.” He turns to Ross. “I know that A.J- Mr. Stark – has declined being our team lead, but is there any way to let him have a chance to work with us? He doesn’t have a team yet and he hasn’t been assigned to one either, maybe he could be on standby with us. I’ll admit that I doubt that Colonel Rhodes would take me or my request seriously if I were to take it to him at this time which is the only reason why I’m mentioning it here now.” Ross thinks about it for a moment.

“I can see what I can do for you.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course Captain.”

+++

“I’m not going to like it am I?” A.J. asks the moment he enters Rhodey’s office and sees the look on the other man’s face. Rhodey’s jaw clenches and he shakes his head. “They’re not trying to still push me into the Team Lead are they?”

“No, they’ve sent you a formal apology, apologizing for any distress that they may have caused you with their offer and their inappropriate pushing of said offer.” Rhodey tells him and A.J. comes over and takes a seat.

“Okay…then what happened? Something did, I can see it on your face.”

“Ross apologized, but he followed it up with a bullshit ‘official request’.” Rhodey tells him and A.J. frowns. That can’t be good.

“What was it?”

“They think that it’d be best if – since I worked hand in hand with ‘Tony’ – and since I pilot a similar suit if I took you under my wing as my trainee for my second in command.”

“They won’t let this go will they?” A.J. asks and Rhodey shakes his head.

“It gets worse.”

“Great, hit me with it.”

“They think that you should still be assigned to Rogers’ team under me in order to learn in an environment with ‘experienced individuals’ who can – and I quote – ‘watch your back and foster a _safe_ learning sphere’.”

“…you’re kidding me.”

“I wish I was.” Rhodey says with a sigh. “I really wish I was. They’re determined to have us prove that there’s no ‘bad blood’ between both groups and that Rogers and them are being treated as equal members in this reintegration. They say that you’re the perfect middle ground to prove this.”

“And since I’m not ‘Tony Stark’, I can’t claim assault or anything like that for why I want them the hell away from me.”

“Pretty much.”

“Crap.” A.J. says as he runs a hand over his face. “Okay, options. Let’s think options.”

“I can keep you off the field for as long as I can, but that’s only going to last so long before they catch on and start whining about what we’re doing.” Rhodey tells him and A.J. nods.

“Alright, let’s start there and we’ll come up with a few other ideas in the interim.” A.J. says.

“…I’m sorry.” Rhodey tells him and A.J. shakes his head.

“Don’t be.” He tells him with a small smile. “I’ve dealt with worse and I can deal with this for a short amount of time as well. They’re trying to get me to suddenly feel like stepping into the role is the best thing for me and I’m not going to give it to them. I can play along for a little while until they finally realize that it’s not going to happen. Just because I’ll have to be on the field with them when we go out doesn’t mean that I have to interact with them while I’m here, or any other time.”

“I don’t like it.” Rhodey admits and A.J. nods.

“Me either, but we’ll play their game for now.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM! 
> 
> And once again I'm proving that once I get something typed up I want to share it. :-P I feel like I might be spamming all of your inboxes with all these stories. Sorry about that! 
> 
> (oh and as for the questions that I saw in the comments as for why A.J. couldn't claim 'They tried to kill my dad' as a reason. I'm pulling more from the idea that they've been 'cleared' of their actions and as such there's no real grounds legally for A.J. to point at and say that he feels uncomfortable since he's not the one that it physically happened to. That's the reality I'm running with for this world. Don't fully know if that's how it'd work in real life - but let's be honest in real life Team Cap would be in jail. So we're just running with it for this story, hope that helps clear that up!)

The first week after the ‘official request’ to join A.J. with the rogues goes off without a hitch. Or in at least as much as the rogues themselves are involved. A.J. doesn’t see hide nor hair of them during that time, although most of it was undoubtedly due to his constant presence down in the labs while dealing with a few new upgrades to several of the various armor systems. That isn’t to say that the week goes by all well and good, he still has to deal with some irritating frustrations during that time.

Mainly, a Council that’s trying to figure out where they stand with the youngest Stark and trying to figure out how much leeway A.J. is going to give them after the relenting that he did to the ‘official request’.

They’re looking for the answer and A.J. has it for them whether they want to hear it or not: the answer is none.

_“Well as you know, your father used to be one of the Avengers main tech providers.” Councilmember Keefer says during an online conference between A.J. and them. The final papers are in and A.J. is officially Iron Man – with all the weight and responsibility that such a name brings – and A.J. nods._

_“I’m aware Councilmember.” He tells the group. “Although I will admit that I’m confused about what that has to do with me?”_

_“As his protégé we were thinking that you could use some extra, practical applications of your skills and we are willing to create an agreement during your learning tenure to allow you to get more hands on experience and real world application of your talents.”_

_“Thank you for the consideration.” A.J. says to them. “However I do not feel comfortable doing anything like that during this time. So I’ll have to decline but I do appreciate the thought.” He tells them and he’s a little fascinated with how their smiles barely falter._

_“Mr. Stark, your father-”_

_“Let me cut you off right there Councilmember, if you’ll excuse me.” A.J. says and they stop in whatever tirade or whatnot they were prepping to do. “I’m noticing a lot how my father keeps getting mentioned in these meetings and I wish to put a stop to that today. I am not my father, and I would appreciate it if any attempts to compare me to him or his choices was stopped.” A.J. tells them and the smiles turn a little forced but he gets a few unhappy nods._

The Council hasn’t really been sure how to deal with him since that meeting though, and the other two where he had to cut them off when they tried to compare him to ‘their version of Tony Stark’. A.J. dealt with that crap all during his first life, with Obie and everyone else trying to hold up this perfect – and perfectly fake – version of Howard up as a measuring stick for Tony to go out of his way to jump over.

He’s done with that, and he’s not going to let them do it by using _him_ to do it.

As expected though, he doesn’t manage to avoid the rogues forever. He never really expected to, but he had hoped that he’d at least manage a little longer than he did.

As it turns out, he’s caught in the hallway on his way up to his assigned room by Clint and Steve.

“Hey A.J.” Steve says and there’s a friendly sort of smile on his face and even though A.J. isn’t entirely sure why they’re here, it’s painfully obvious to him and undoubtedly to anyone else passing by that this meeting isn’t accidental in any sort of way. They were clearly hoping to run into him, and he has half a mind to connect with FRIDAY just to ask how long they’ve been haunting the hallways but he decides that like before – he really just doesn’t care what they do with their time.

The two men don’t really wait for A.J. to respond to the greeting that Steve’s given as Clint presses on with the unwanted conversation.

“It’s kind of funny, we were actually starting to wonder if we should stage a rescue mission and save you from the labs.” Clint says with his own smile.

“Save me?” A.J. asks, playing the fool even though he knows exactly what they’re hinting at with their little ‘joke’.

“We used to have to do it with your dad all the time.” Steve says and there’s a fond sort of smile on his face that A.J. feels is like nails on a chalkboard, and as such – it’s the final straw. A.J. rubs at the bridge of his nose as he lets out a sigh that sounds a lot more tired than he actually feels.

Or hell, maybe it’s exactly how tired he is. He’s exhausted from all this bullshit and from these duplicitous ‘teammates’ who clearly aren’t able to read the writing on the wall. No matter how obvious it should be, so perhaps it’s time to just spell it out for them.

“Mr. Rogers-” A.J. starts and Steve shakes his head before he cuts him off with that same friendly smile.

“You can call me Steve.” He says.

“Fine, _Steve_.” A.J. says and he wonders if he’d have a headache if he were still prone to them. “I don’t know if I’ve somehow given you a…misrepresentation of where we stand. I’ve been professional and I’ve been friendly, but I’m starting to think that you think I’m doing that for _your_ benefit and please trust me when I say that nothing could be further from the truth.” He tells them and he watches those smiles fall off their faces slowly. “I’m doing my absolute best to make sure that the Council has no reason to suspect or have the opportunity to accuse me of improper conduct or behavior, or whatever else they could try to come at me with in regards to your return but let me be clear about something. We are not friends. More than that – I don’t _want_ to be your friend.” The frowns are etching lines on their foreheads now but A.J. can’t help but notice how there’s a small amount of _confusion_ mixed in with it. “Please understand, I will watch your back in the field. You will never have to worry if I’ll be there or if you’ll be able to depend on me to do my job.”

“We feel the same way.” Steve tells him with absolute conviction and A.J. just levels a look on him. “You can trust us-” Steve doesn’t get to continue on with whatever he’s going to say because A.J. cuts him off.

“I don’t.” He says with matching sincerity. “I don’t trust you. My dad trusted you and look where that got him.” Steve looks away for a brief moment with a guilty look on his face and Clint steps forward and when he speaks his voice is almost gentle and mediating.

“Look kid, that’s not fair. You don’t know everything that actually went down back then. Your dad didn’t come out smelling like roses either.” Clint tells him like he’s imparting some profound knowledge onto him and A.J. turns his attention to him.

“You’re right, he didn’t come out smelling like roses.” A.J. agrees. “He almost didn’t come out _at all_.” He lets that hang in the air for a brief moment. “And now he doesn’t get to be here anymore and that’s not because of some crazy villain or some insane terrorist – that’s because of _you_. That’s because of the people he thought had his back. Now look, I’m trying to be civil, and I’m trying to be professional but that’s not going to continue if you walk around here pretending like you were friends with my father, or like we’re going to share cute little stories like you didn’t stab him in the back and treat him like _shit_ while you were a so called ‘team’. No offense Rogers, but if that’s your idea of a team then I want to stay as far away from that as possible.”

“A.J.” Steve says and there’s pain in his voice. “What happened in Siberia isn’t what you think happened.” It almost sounds like he’s pleading with A.J. to believe him. “Tony attacked _us_. I was defending myself and an innocent man that he was trying to _kill_. Bucky didn’t do what Tony accused him of and Tony…he wouldn’t listen. I didn’t want to hurt him…I honestly didn’t mean to if I did. I just wanted him to _stop_.” Steve says. “But please believe me, there is so much more going on here than you know.”

“Mr. Rogers, Steve or whatever it is that you want me to call you. Please understand that as long as you continue to believe that and as long as you try to peddle that around? You and I will _never_ have anything to talk about.” A.J. tells him and Steve’s face looks so conflicted. “Look, you can stand with this ‘Bucky’ and bury your head in the sand and believe your own lies, but I’d prefer that you not do me the disservice of trying to spoon feed them to me as well.” He lets that sink in between them for only a second. “So please, understand that I don’t want to be all ‘buddy, buddy’ with you. I just want to do my job and I want you to leave me alone. I’m not looking to be some replacement Stark that you get to bring in because you broke the original model, are we clear?” He asks and they don’t respond to him but he didn’t really expect it. “Glad we cleared that up then. Have a good night gentlemen.” He says as he walks away, leaving them standing there in the hallway without so much as a backwards glance.

+++

“What happened?” Natasha asks when they return to their rooms and Clint sighs with a shake of his head.

“They’ve got that kid all twisted around and confused and he doesn’t even know it.” Clint tells her and Steve doesn’t say anything as he goes over to the couch and takes a seat next to Wanda with a sigh of his own.

“What makes you say that?” Natasha presses and Clint pulls out a chair at the table and sits down with her.

“They’re starting to get to him.” Clint says. “You should have seen it Nat, it was like dealing with Stark all over again. I swear you could just _hear_ Tony’s words just being repeated out of the kid’s mouth.” He leans back a little. “And worse, they’ve got him thinking that we only consider him a pawn or some other such bullshit.”

“Why would he think that?” Wanda asks, leaning over and coming closer to Steve to offer whatever comfort she can to the obviously distressed blond.

“He told us he wasn’t a ‘replacement’ for Stark. Like he honestly thought that’s all we thought he was. Like he thinks we don’t see him at all.” Clint shakes his head. “God what Stark must be telling that kid to get him to believe that people could only ever want _Tony_ and not him.”

“Stark thinks he’s more important than he is and he’s willing to hurt everyone around him to prove it.” Wanda reminds them and Clint sighs.

“Yeah well, I guess I was just holding out hope that he wouldn’t be such an asshole as to fuck over his own son to get at us.” He tells her, and they all fall silent for a moment.

“What are we going to do then?” Natasha asks. “If he doesn’t agree to become a team lead and take us all on as his then we’re all going to be split up. I’ve seen some of the options that Rhodes has sent to Ross for when the probation period ends.”

“Rhodes has started making designations?” Steve asks, sitting up straighter and Nat nods.

“Yeah and Steve…it doesn’t look good.”

“What do you mean?” Wanda asks, leaning forward herself.

“From what I saw on his latest update to Ross? He wants to send Wanda to some place in India or somewhere to stay with Doctor Strange.”

“What?” Wanda says horrified. “No!”

“He’s got plans to send Clint to Van Dyne’s team and he’s looking into sending me to be filler in Europe.”

“Seriously!” Clint snarls. “He’s going to tear us apart!”

“Some of us by continents if he gets his way.” Natasha says with a nod. “And he’ll have the ability to do it. If A.J. doesn’t agree to take us, it’s all over.” They all turn to look at Steve with this new information. “Steve?” Natasha presses gently and Steve’s brow furrows for a moment.

“…we’re never going to get him to manage to agree to that unless we’re able to show him that we’re not the monsters that everyone is telling him we are.” Steve says slowly, thinking it over. “He’s not going to believe us right now, they’ve spent who knows how long telling him that we’re the enemy, but if we can _show_ him we’re not – then maybe we can get him to see that all of the things they’re saying might not all be true.”

“That’s not going to be easy Steve.” Natasha warns him. “They’ve got his ear and we’ve got his distrust.”

“I’m not saying that it isn’t going to be an uphill battle, that’s for certain, but…I think it’ll be worth it. I think he’s a good kid, he just has some confusing influences right now.” Steve says and they all look at each other, mulling it over before a kind of understanding at this new course of action that they’ve decided upon comes over all of them and they nod.

“Well then, let’s get brainstorming.” Clint says and he gets agreements all around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all! Thank you for the amazing responses!  
> Ready for more crazy and ridiculous off the wall assumptions? :-) I know you are! Enjoy!

“So how have things been?” A.J. asks as he continues to twist the fragile stems around each other between his fingers.

“I’ve been keeping myself very busy.” Vision tells him. “There is a lot to be done, with the new influx of Avengers potentials and with the new requirements coming down the pipeline for the Avengers already in rotation.”

“Oh yeah, the hours off and on requirements.” A.J. says with a nod as he grabs another small flower and starts his process all over again. “I saw that, that’s a good idea. There are starting to be enough auxiliary members that it makes sense to put that kind of protection into the bylines.”

“Yes, the rotation should prevent any one member from becoming overwhelmed with their Avenging requirements.” Vision agrees. He makes a silly kind of face when A.J. makes a victorious sound and places the newly finished flower crown on Vision’s head and A.J. laughs as he puts up the first one he made on his own and he snaps a picture of the two of them for posterity’s sake.

“So how is it being ‘Victor’?” A.J. asks, reaching over into the picnic basket and pulling out a few grapes before munching on them. “Is it weird?”

“It is certainly something that I am still becoming accustomed to.” Vision admits easily.

“What’s your favorite part about it so far?” A.J. inquires and Vision pauses to think about it.

“The invisibility.” Vision admits after a moment. “The ability to walk amongst the humans and to be seen as one of them and to be passed over.”

“Yeah, I get it.” A.J. says with a wistful sigh. “It’s pretty awesome.”

“What about you? How has it been since the return?” Vision asks and A.J. rolls his eyes and throws his hands in the air.

“Horrible!” He shouts to the sky before he drops them and shrugs, much calmer while munching on another grape. “Actually it hasn’t been that bad if I’m being honest. I guess it could be worse. I mean, they’re a headache and a half, but nothing really crazy yet.”

“I hear that you’ve been assigned to their probationary team?” Vision questions and A.J. nods.

“Yeah, but we’ve been pretty much taken off the field because of that.” He tells him. “Although I’m starting to think that someone needs to look at these musical chairs that Steve keeps playing with his therapists and someone else needs to sit the others down and let them know that playing the same game with their own isn’t helpful because they seriously need help.”

“They've still not settled into a therapist?”

“No, they keep saying that they doesn’t feel comfortable with the ones they’re getting, and they’re exchanged out.”

“How long can they keep that up?” Vision asks and A.J. shrugs.

“For a while if they’re absolutely determined to. The Accords allow outside therapists so until they run out of therapists in the state of New York I guess.”

“What about you? How have your sessions with Dr. Weiss been going?”

“Pretty well I think, I don’t have an urge to bash anyone’s head in with a two by four so I think that’s pretty impressive. Especially considering that they’re _really_ pushing those buttons.” A.J. waves it off. “Enough about them though, what about on your side? How’s Loki doing?”

“Mr. Laufeyson is adjusting…moderately well.” Vision says carefully and A.J. snorts a little.

“Oh god, what’s he been doing?”

“Nothing that we can prove.” Vision says after a moments pause and A.J. can’t help the chuckle.

“I guess I’m not surprised.” A.J. admits with a grin as he stretches and lays down to look up at the sky. He’s quiet for a few moments. “Giraffe.” He says suddenly and Vision looks at him with a confused look on his face.

“Giraffe?” He asks and A.J. nods, pointing up to the sky.

“See it? Right there. The cloud with the long neck? I think it looks like a giraffe.” A.J. says and he bites his lip, holding in laughter at the absolutely baffled look that Vision sends up to the cloud in question.

“…it doesn’t look anything like a giraffe.” He says after a moment’s pause with such a heavy gravity to his words and A.J. can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of him.

“With a little imagination it does.” He tells him before he tugs gently on his cape. “Lay down, give it a try.” Vision gives him a look before he shifts himself to be able to lay down next to him. “I haven’t done this in…god…so long.” A.J. says softly. “I used to do it with my mom. She was always better at it then I was. Howard always thought it was too childish, but mom loved it.” He smiles as he points up again. “Oh that’s an obvious one. That looks like a turtle.”

“I can see how that might be argued.” Vision says before he points at one.

“Perhaps, if we are being very forgiving in regards to shape, that one might look like a bird.” He says and A.J. tilts his head.

“Which one?”

“That one.” Vision points out and A.J. nods.

“Oh I see it. Yeah, like a little bird. I like it.” He says and Vision lets his hand drop. They stare at the sky in silence for a while, A.J. just enjoying the sun on his skin and the light breeze keeping them cool.

“…are you happy Mr. Stark?” Vision asks, edging towards his old name obviously intentionally, and A.J. turns his head to look at the other android who is purposely looking up at the sky and not at him.

“I think I’m getting there.” A.J. says, getting as close to the truth as he can. “It gets a little bit easier, each day. Adjusting and coming to terms with each new truth…I mean, there are still some days that are more difficult than others, but I think…I think I’m moving forward.” He gives a gentle smile to Vision. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to say that.” He waits for a moment. “Are you?”

“I think I am.” Vision says. “It’s hard to explain how I feel most days. I’m unsure if it’s happiness or if it’s just…something new?”

“Sometimes that’s a kind of happiness.” A.J. says. “The freedom of stepping away from the tried and true.” Vision doesn’t say anything to that for a while and A.J. looks back up at the sky.

“…but you’re happy?” Vision asks again and A.J. thinks about it for a moment before he holds up his hand for Vision to place his own against. Vision looks at him a little surprised at the offer before he places his palm against A.J.’s.

Creating a connection with Vision has always felt different than any of the connections that he’s ever opened himself up to with his bots or the AI programs like FRIDAY. A.J. figures to a point that it might be the Mind Stone itself contributing to it but it always feels like he’s skirting the lines of something that’s just too much to take in. Like Icarus creeping in, closer and closer to the sun - but A.J. knows that Vision wouldn’t allow him to be hurt so he lets him feel what’s been going through his mind these last few months.

It’s a jumbled heap of half thought emotions and questions that are probably more confusing than they are illuminating. Is he happy? He might be steadily edging towards it. It’s hard to say, but he can say that each day gets easier. Like taking in slightly deeper breaths when he didn’t even realize that he wasn’t doing it before. There’s something inside of him that’s unfurling in this new existence. Stretching out so cautiously and trying to see if it’s safe here.

Safe is a concept that he doesn’t know very well. He’s had so many situations where he thought he was only to find out the opposite. Howard’s constant rage that could turn a good day horrible in a second – Obadiah’s kind smiles that morphed into a mockery of that smile as he took the ARC out of his chest – The Avengers ever changing moods, always keeping him on his toes and wondering what next thing they were going to find fault with – Steve Rogers kneeling over him and bringing the shield down over and over again…

But this new existence, this new body comes with so many opportunities. He’s still trying to feel them out. There’s a level of freedom to being ‘A.J.’ that he’s starting to allow himself to experience.

But there is a small price to it.

Each day he gets further and further away from ‘Tony Stark’. He’s creating a new identity and he’s worried – what will happen to who he used to be? Will he ‘die’ like the body they burned? Can he embrace this new person he’s becoming and can he be okay with leaving the other in the past?

Those who don’t learn from the past are doomed to repeat it…but that’s Tony Stark’s past and he’s not Tony Stark anymore…or is he? The line gets more and more defined in the sand where it was once a blurry impression. He’s starting to think of them as two separate people, A.J. and Tony, and he’s still trying to determine how he feels about that. He’s still trying to determine if he has a right to do that, to leave Tony behind him...

But these moments, these quiet moments seem to come so much easier than they did before. Lying in the grass with Vision doing something as foolish as playing a children’s make believe game, standing in a long line with Peter amidst a sea of people and watching him grow to love science and learning even more, video conferences with Harley and Pepper, long nights at the manor with Rhodey watching old films that they always said they were going to get around to but never found the time…

Is that happiness? It certainly feels like it to him and even if it isn’t – he’s okay with whatever it is.

A.J. let’s his palm fall away from Visions and he rolls onto his back again to look up at the sky. The clouds are starting to move and he can see the darker ones over the horizon.

It’s going to rain soon.

Vision lays there in silence with him as they both just enjoy what’s left of their sunny day.

+++

If there’s one thing that never ceases to amaze Steve, it’s how the Compound can be both the smallest place to live and the largest all at once depending on what you’re trying to accomplish. Being stuck inside of it after a while can make the walls seem to be closing in and the rooms feel almost claustrophobic, yet when you’re trying to track someone down or find something it can feel like the building never ends.

FRIDAY used to help in that regard, they used to be able to just ask it where people were in the Compound but FRIDAY isn’t an ‘Avengers Property’ apparently and is no longer required to be of use in the Compound to anyone it doesn’t feel like answering to. As such, trying to ask it where A.J. is currently located is about as useful as trying to get Rhodes to get Tony on the phone for five seconds. Steve has a mental note to speak to Rhodes about that, and a few other things, but for right now it makes the simple task of trying to track down A.J. seem like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

They’ve got a few movies pulled out, and a couple plans for team building exercises that Steve thinks they’re in desperate need of. If A.J. and them don’t at least learn to try to interact with each other than how are they to know if they’ll actually know how to watch each other’s backs on the field?

In the end there are only so many places that A.J. can be and Natasha’s been watching the entrance to the labs and the young man hasn’t gone that way to head down so he has to still be up here somewhere. Steve’s also made a mental note to talk to Rhodes about A.J’s lab hours as well. Tony might have decided to live his life down there and have an unhealthy obsession with his projects, but pressuring a young man into maintaining that level of work wasn’t right. He wonders a little if maybe Rhodes isn’t paying attention to things like that though, with how much work the man seems to constantly be dealing with on a day to day basis, but that’s what a team is for. To step in to make sure that these kinds of things didn’t slip through the cracks.

“Found him.” Clint says with a motion towards the windows and they all glance outside to see A.J. and Vision sitting out on the lawn with a blanket tossed on the ground underneath them. It looks like they’re having some kind of picnic, and Steve has to admit that it’s a beautiful enough day for one. They watch how A.J. finishes up a little craft project as he reaches over and places a garland crown of small flowers on Vision’s head with an easy smile and a laugh as he places a second on his own head and snaps a few pictures.

“Vision’s here?” Wanda’s soft voice asks and there’s still a small echo of what’s probably an old but still deep pain in her tone.

“He must have come in sometime this morning.” Natasha says, coming up alongside them as they watch the two men have a conversation – A.J. a little bit more dramatically than Vision – before A.J. lays down and eventually pulls Vision down with him, pointing up at the sky.

“I’m glad he’s getting a break.” Clint says, looking out the window. “Lord knows that kid probably needs it.” Steve nods in agreement with the statement as he turns away to look down at the movies in his hands.

“I say we give them a few, catch them when they come back inside.” Steve says and he gets a few nods as all of them but Wanda glance away from the window. “Do you think we should get a few more options?”

“Anything else would be online.” Clint says with a shrug. “I’m sure we could pretty much pull up anything we wanted to watch. Amazon is a crazy thing.” Steve nods.

“I think it’ll be good to try and get this started back up.” He says and any response he might have gotten from Nat or Clint is halted by Wanda’s sudden jerk and soft gasp as she all but pushes herself up against the window.

“Wanda?” Steve asks, immediately looking out to make sure that everything is alright with their teammates, and he doesn’t see anything odd outside the window. “What’s wrong?”

“Viz and I used to do that.” She says, and it comes out in a rush. Steve glances back out to see what the two men are doing and it just looks like they’re holding one of their hands up to the others. He does notice how they don’t seem to be talking anymore and the image itself is a little strange when put in that context.

“What are they doing?” He asks and she turns to him.

“Viz and I used to connect telepathically that way.” She tells them and they all stand up a little straighter as they look back out the window at the two.

“Wait, so he _is_ telepathic?” Clint asks with surprise in his voice. “I thought you said he wasn’t?”

“I said I didn’t know.” Wanda replies. “He blocked me, I wasn’t sure what that meant.”

“How the hell does that even work?” Clint says a second later as the two outside just let their hands drop and turn back to look up at the sky. “…wait…you don’t think Tony did something?” Clint asks and his voice turns uncomfortable and concerned.

“What? Like what?” Steve asks and Clint looks at him.

“Stark’s been obsessed with trying to figure out how Wanda’s powers work and how she got them…you don’t think…”

“You think Stark experimented on him?” Wanda clarifies and Clint does a helpless sort of shrug.

“I don’t know?” He says and Steve shakes his head.

“Tony wouldn’t do that.” He tries to tell them but the words don’t come out as strongly as he might like.

“…he might though.” Natasha says quietly. “If he thought he could do it and if he thought it’d give his son an advantage.”

“Tony wouldn’t have… _tested_ on someone. He wouldn’t do that.” Steve argues and Clint runs a hand through his hair.

“Yes he would…he did already. He tested Extremis on Potts and on himself before.” Clint says and Steve feels something that might be horror creeping up his spine. “If he’s going out to pasture soon he might just be desperate enough to try something crazy. And A.J. clearly loves Stark, he’d probably let him.”

“Tony’s not dying.” Steve jumps on the first problem in that sentence, avoiding the implications of what A.J.’s loyalty to his father might have led him to allow the older Stark to do to him. “I saw him, and he looked fine.”

“He was putting on a show Cap.” Natasha says. “I wouldn’t trust anything you saw on that stage.”

“We don’t know anything for sure yet.” Clint says, crossing his arms. “We’re just guessing.”

“But you think he could be like me?” Wanda asks softly and Steve reaches out to put a hand on her shoulder.

“No, like Clint said we don’t know anything yet. I say we just ask.” He tells them and Nat looks at him.

“Do you think they’d actually tell us?” She challenges and Steve nods.

“If they’re holding to the Accords they will. We’re part of his team and as such all abilities are supposed to be transparent. If he’s telepathic – regardless of how he got those powers – we have a right to know.”

“I guess we’ll find out if they hold to that when it doesn’t work in their favor.” Clint says with a snort.

“They will.” Steve assures them.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Your reviews are AMAZING! Seriously, I snorted at several of them. Thank you so much!  
> As a reward! Here's the next chapter!

A.J. and Vision stay outside long enough for the dark clouds to move in and for the first crack of thunder that echoes through the air. The brunet and the android don’t seem too concerned about the light showering of rain droplets that come down at first, only jumping into chaotic action when an even louder rumbling of thunder occurs and brings with it the newly opened flood gates in the sky. Steve watches as A.J. and Vision rush around the area, A.J. is laughing as he tries to pick up everything that’s getting drenched on the picnic basket and he shoves half of it into Vision’s arms before grabbing the rest himself and running through the rain with the android to the back doors.

The doors open the moment that they approach them, undoubtedly FRIDAY’s doing, and A.J.’s still laughing with a joyful sort of smile and flush to his face as he lays down what’s in his arms on a nearby table for them to dry. He’s drenched to the bone, his hair falling across his forehead and his shirt turning slightly translucent as it sticks to the skin underneath.

“We should have come in sooner.” Vision says, trying to sound like he’s scolding but it’s clear he’s amused as well as he starts helping A.J. lay out the items to dry better.

“Eh, it’s just water.” A.J. says with a carefree sort of grin and shrug as he runs his fingers through his wet hair to push it back and tugs lightly on his shirt with the other hand. “Nothing in here that should get damaged by it. Although I will admit, I was not expecting ‘Thor’s Revenge’ to suddenly happen out there.” A.J. says and he turns slightly as if he’s just now noticed that there are others in the area and there’s a quiet sigh on his lips before he opts to ignore them and turns his attention back to Vision. “I don’t know about you, but I’m soaked. Let’s go get out of these wet clothes.”

“That sounds amenable.” Vision says and Steve gets the feeling that they’re only really saying that to give them a reason as to why they’re leaving the area.

“Hello Vision.” Natasha greets, cutting off their departure with her greeting. “I didn’t know you were coming back.”

“I’m only here for today and tomorrow Miss Romanoff.” Vision says. “I’ll be heading back to England sometime tomorrow night.”

“What brings you by?” Clint asks and Vision doesn’t even pause before he drops the bombshell on them.

“Mr. Laufeyson has requested to be moved to the probationary Avengers team stationed out of this location.” Vision says and it looks like the air has just been physically punched out of Clint’s chest with how he recoils. “I’m here to discuss the possibility of it with Colonel Rhodes.” Steve feels a little bit like Clint, like the ground has just been torn out from under them. The only saving grace really that Steve can find in this situation is that A.J. clearly seems to be out of this ‘Loki Loop’ as well by the way the brunet’s eyes go wide in shock and how his dismay seems to mimic theirs.

“No.” Clint snarls, his fists clenching a moment later. “You can tell Loki to go to hell. I’m not working with that piece of crap-”

“Then you are welcome to request a transfer of your own or to retire if the approval goes through Mr. Barton.” Vision says with such a neutral tone, cutting Clint off. “But Mr. Laufeyson is an Avenger and has every right to request a transfer to whatever team he wishes to engage with. Since there is only truly one probationary team, instead of various members scattered around on probationary status, he is well within his rights to request the transfer.”

“He wants to come back here?” A.J. asks, his voice heavy with confusion and a little bit of distrust. Steve can totally stand behind that. “Why?”

“I’m sure that the answer to that question is a rather simple one if we were truly to look for it.” Vision says and it takes but a moment before A.J.’s letting out a soft huff with a roll of his eyes, like somehow some grand explanation has just been given.

“Thor?” He says with a little bit of humor in his voice that the situation certainly doesn’t call for and Vision nods.

“I do believe so, yes.” Vision says in confirmation.

“There has to be some kind of say that we get in this.” Steve says, stepping forward and Vision shakes his head.

“Since you are not an actual team, your designation as probationary members makes it to where _any_ probationary members stationed out of this location would be part of your grouping.” Vision tells him and Steve shakes his head.

“Look, I know that Loki has been…cleared of his previous actions and that Tony made an agreement with him for some reason that supposedly says he’s going to help us, but with his history with Clint that just seems…cruel to try and put them on a team together.” Steve says and Vision looks at him.

“Mr. Stark was one of _several_ people involved in Mr. Laufeyson’s admittance.” Vision tells him and he sounds unimpressed for some reason. “And as for how it would be cruel, well Mr. Barton has already been cleared by several SHIELD therapists since the Attack on New York from his experience with Loki and was granted field status again. Not to mention that this goes beyond just Mr. Barton. Mr. Laufeyson’s assignment to any team would be a boon to them with his experience and his abilities.” Vision says and Steve doesn’t get a chance to say anything to that because Clint steps forward, his body language quickly turning aggressive.

“I don’t give a damn about that jackasses ‘experience’ or ‘abilities’. That son of a bitch _mindfucked_ me.” He snarls. “He played me like a little puppet and forced me to _kill_ for him. Kill people that I knew, people that I respected. There’s no way in hell that he should be allowed to be an Avenger let alone show his face here.” Clint says and Vision tilts his head a little.

“He can be an Avenger and he can join this ‘team’ because of the precedence set when Miss Maximoff was admitted into the Avengers Initiative.” Vision tells them, like it’s so obvious that there should be some kind of connection that they should all be seeing between Loki and Wanda.

“What does Wanda getting accepted have anything to do with Loki?” Steve asks and he watches a look of pure confusion cross Vision’s face before he turns slightly to send a look to A.J. who just shrugs with an exasperated ‘don’t look at me’ sort of motion, and Vision turns back to them.

“Miss Maximoff was an enemy agent who used her abilities to influence the minds of the majority of the Avengers of her own free will.” Vision says. “This influence went on to lead to the creation of Ultron and led to an Avenger losing control and terrorizing a populated city before having to be physically put down. While I do sympathize with Mr. Barton’s feelings on the subject, there were a few people in this building at the time that she was admitted who felt a similar way, who perhaps still feel that way and yet that has not hindered their ability to work with her out on the field.”

“You mean Tony.” Steve says with a frown, crossing his arms as Vision shakes his head.

“Or I might mean Dr. Banner. Who it is doesn’t matter since we are discussing the precedent set that has allowed for Mr. Laufeyson to not only join the Avengers, but to join this group should he be approved to do so.” Vision replies.

“Loki has _nothing_ to do with Wanda.” Clint tells Vision.

“I would actually disagree with you. I would even go as far as to say that the only reason that Mr. Laufeyson is even able to be a member of the Avengers is because of Miss Maximoff and her previous life choices.” Vision responds to him. “The Council took special care to look at how Miss Maximoff was approved and what stipulations were required of her when they made their agreement with him.”

“Stipulations?” Steve asks. “There weren’t any stipulations when Wanda joined.”

“Exactly.” Vision says like Steve’s just gotten the gold star on his work. “As such, Mr. Laufeyson also has all the protections and authority of a normal member regardless of his history as an aggressor towards the Avengers themselves.”

“Are you okay with this?” Natasha asks A.J. and the brunet just does a small shrug.

“I don’t really have a say in it.” He admits. “I guess I’ll figure out how to work with it if it gets approved. It’s not the first time I’ve had to do that and I kind of figure that it won’t be the last.” He tugs at the bottom of his wet shirt again, tugging it away from sticking to his skin. “Although, I’m soaked if you haven’t noticed and I’d like to get out of these clothes so Viz?” He nods his head down the hallway and Vision nods back to him before they both just leave the area.

“Loki!” Clint snarls the second they’re out of earshot. “They want to add _Loki_? Why the fuck can’t they keep him as far away from us as fucking possible?”

“Calm down.” Steve tells him. “Look, we’ll talk to Rhodes. We’ll see if we can get him to reject the transfer.”

“You act like Rhodes gives a fuck about what we want.” Clint snaps. “He’d probably do it just to spite us.” Steve sighs at that but he doesn’t disagree with it.

“Well at least we can get it on record that we went about this the right way and we’ll have some clout hopefully if they try and push it though.” Steve says. “But let’s take a minute to calm down and then we’ll go to Rhodes and let him know where we stand.”

+++

“I’ve already decided to give my approval for the transfer.” Rhodes says when they’re sitting in his office. They’ve barely just finished explaining to him the issue of bringing Loki into the Compound, and for a brief shining moment Steve had actually thought that Rhodes had been listening to them for once since their return. Those words out of his mouth prove just the opposite.

“What?” Clint snaps and Rhodes nods.

“Vision has already given his approval for Loki to transfer out of his current lineup and Dr. Banner has already agreed to step up if Loki proves himself to be of less than noble intentions and attempting to harm the Avengers.”

“He’s already done that!” Clint points out and Rhodes shakes his head.

“That’s in the past, he’s reformed.”

“Like hell he is.” Clint says and Steve puts a hand on his arm to calm him.

“Rhodes…I get that you…aren’t the biggest fan of us or that we were able to-” Steve starts but Rhodes cuts him off.

“I’m going to stop you right there. Even if I were unhappy with what you’re saying I could be unhappy with, as it has been proved by your existence here – I do not have sole authority over every aspect of the Avengers Initiative. There are too many of us now and there are several of us working hand in hand together under a small board of individuals who are there to try and mediate between parties and make sure that everything is even and fair.” Rhodes pushes a tablet off to the side of his desk. “And as it were, several of these people have gotten together and have decided that this move isn’t a bad thing.”

“It’s a terrible thing.” Steve points out and Rhodes shakes his head.

“Ignoring the personal issues that you have with Loki, I can’t overlook how with Dr. Strange constantly busy with the Sanctum and training the next generation of sorcerers leaves Maximoff without a teacher. Loki is a powerful sorcerer in his own right and has already agreed to assist her with her powers.”

“Wanda doesn’t need Loki teaching her.” Clint snaps and Rhodes looks at him.

“Does she have an alternate teacher in mind? If you do, please inform me of it now and I will look into it and see about it.” Rhodes says and he just looks at them as if waiting for them to offer up this amazing, imaginary teacher. “I didn’t think so. With that in mind, Loki is a viable solution.”

“Rhodes.” Steve says and Rhodes looks at him. “I get that you’re…angry with us because of what happened with Tony.” Rhodes’ face is completely impassive. “But adding Loki to the team? Trying to break us up all around the world? That doesn’t seem fair.”

“…There are a lot of things about this whole situation that is not _fair_ , Mr. Rogers.” Rhodes says calmly. “But we’re doing the best we can with what we have. As for your…insinuation that I’m trying to do something nefarious with my current thoughts on what teams to assign you to after you’re fully reinstated let me put your minds at ease.” He looks Steve dead in the eye. “As I mentioned before, Wanda’s powers have been guessed to have some magical influence in them apart from what the Mind Stone offered. As such, the Sorcerer Supreme is responsible for the training and safety of all sorcerers. He has agreed to take her on as a student, but that takes place in the location where _all_ of them go to learn. There’s nothing I can do about that. If she wished to be transferred somewhere else after her training that would be well within her rights to return to the Compound and ask for a new assignment. Or of course she could just retire from the Avengers Initiative itself.”

“And if she doesn’t want to go to this Doctor Strange?” Steve presses and Rhodes shrugs.

“She’s in a difficult place, since she is untrained in her powers and the Avengers Initiative is basically her home and her source of food and income she would have to adhere to an official request put out to her. If she did not want to and decided to refuse training, she would be dismissed from the Avengers immediately.” Rhodes tells him. “Like I said, Maximoff’s situation is different than any of yours. You are all already trained in your abilities or whatever it is that you bring to the table. Miss Maximoff is not and as such is under much stricter guidelines.”

“That only explains why you’re sending Wanda away.” Clint says and Rhodes sighs.

“I’ve considered sending you to Wasp’s team because they could use someone with your talents. Wasp’s team is very much on the ground and would benefit from having someone set themselves up as a set of eyes up high that could help them with their missions.” Rhodes motions to Clint. “As such, your name came up.” He looks at Natasha. “The teams over in Europe don’t have an information gatherer and we don’t need one at this location. That’s why it was offered for you to be transferred when your probation lifts if they still haven’t filled the spot. It’ll be a while of course and they might find someone before then, but all of this is theoretical at this point anyways.”

“What do you mean you already have an information gatherer?” Clint says. “Nat’s the best there is.” Rhodes makes a face about that before he just shakes his head.

“Ours is already filled.”

“By whom?”

“An ex-SHIELD agent. I’m not going to say anything more about it.” Rhodes says, cutting off any questions.

“Well what if we just don’t want Loki here?” Clint says, crossing his arms. “What if we don’t want him to be part of our team?”

“I would have two things to say to that.” Rhodes says. “One would be that you are not technically a ‘team’. You’re a group of individuals under probation who are all stationed out of the same location who will all be sent out as one unit should an event occur that you have been cleared to engage with. You have some of the workings of a team, as in you would all be sent out together with Iron Man if the situation called for it, but you are not a ‘team’. Second, if a simple desire to not be placed in with a group did it then trust me when I say that your group would be short one temporary member right now.” Steve stares at Rhodes and he sees no evidence that the man is going to budge.

“I’m sorry we bothered you then, I can see this was a waste of everyone’s time.” Steve tells Rhodes and Rhodes doesn’t even look mildly ashamed. “I guess we’ll be going.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for you all. It's a little later in the day then I was hoping to get it up, but I was working on another story for someone and almost didn't have the time to post this.  
> The days are chaos, but hopefully things will be calming back down soon.  
> Until then though - ENJOY!

One of the great things about this body is probably also one of the most frustrating when it comes to actually stepping physically into the Iron Man suit and attempting to pilot it.

The suit itself was programmed to be user friendly and to adjust to Tony back when he was the one in the armor. It was programmed to his strengths, his weaknesses and his limits, helping him improve on them and push past all of them in the heat of battle. That was all well and good when _Tony_ _Stark_ was in the armor. By contrast though, A.J.’s new body comes with a set of challenges all on its own, and the biggest is without a doubt the small – not so small –challenge of internal muscle memory.

Mainly how he keeps forgetting that he’s not Tony Stark anymore and the old tried and true methods of behaving and responding to the suit aren’t going to work anymore.

That whole problem keeps causing him to overcorrect and to try and respond the way that he used to in a set series of events, and because of A.J.’s new stamina and strength…that didn’t tend to work out the best for him. Or the suit either if he was being honest.

The suit’s programmed to be self-learning though, as well as being able to adapt to its pilot and yet again that would work…if A.J. didn’t keep reverting to Tony Stark’s mindset and if the suit didn’t try to fix that and if A.J. didn’t then try to correct himself but by the time he’s trying to do that the suit’s already corrected it and they just end up in a jumbled feedback loop of confusion and chaos.

It’s a good show though, the Council truly believes that he’s never piloted the suit before in his life and that he’s clearly still in need of serious training before they’re ready to put him out in the field so it helps his whole ‘secret identity’ thing.

The training grounds are beyond what anyone would call ‘state of the art’ if they were to come in and see just the sheer mastery of engineering that these grouping of rooms are and they’re a great place for all of A.J.’s wipeouts. They’re also a great place for FRIDAY to use the 360 degree camera system to record him during these moments and send his greatest and most embarrassing fails to Harley and Peter much to the boys’ continuous delight.

He is starting to get a little smoother in his flight, even if his landing are still atrocious and anyone in a ten foot radius to one such landing should run and duck for cover, and then out of the blue, there’s a thought that crosses his mind when he’s in the middle of a training program.

He’s shooting test dummy enemies left and right when his ‘oh so brilliant – FRIDAY tell me I’m brilliant’ idea hits him.

He’s still remotely linking up with the armor to play the role of Tony Stark pretending to hold onto the mantle while A.J. is in training, but he’s never really considered uplinking with the armor while he’s _inside_ of it. If it worked, he’d have smoother controls of the systems and his response times would be even faster. It would essentially get rid of this pesky little problem that he was having because the suit and him would no longer be separate, they would be one entity working towards a singular goal. No longer at odds with each other. They’d be a hundred times more efficient.

In hindsight, he realizes that he probably should have handled the whole situation differently. He should have stopped the simulation and let himself ease into the connection with the armor’s systems – probably with FRIDAY guiding some of the way – and let himself get a feel for the influx of information and data that would be sent his way at the moment of connection without any of the various distractions that a live training session could provide.

…but apparently one of the things that A.J. has definitely maintained between forms is his ‘YOLO’ mentality when it comes to new ideas and between one duck and weave and the next – he activates the dormant Extremis Network and reaches out to the armor’s systems to attempt a full integration.

He does have to say that he realizes his mistake within the next few seconds as a sickening feeling of vertigo that would have had him hurling if he’d had the ability to do so hits him, and his telemetry goes haywire and he misses the necessary movement to avoid the incoming attack and it hits him dead center and he drops out of the air like deadweight and he feels the hard jolt of the armor coming to a sudden stop against the ground.

Luckily, FRIDAY’s quick to shut off all the training room systems in a heartbeat and A.J.’s grateful as he pulls out of the suit’s systems and directs it to open up and let him out. He tugs himself over the edges like a drunk butterfly trying to escape its cocoon and he lets himself just fall out of it with no grace and roll onto his back as he glances at the ceiling.

“…ow.” He mutters softly to himself, laying there on the floor and closing his eyes to settle the confused and jumbled strings of code that Extremis is sending back to him alongside the possible system errors and malfunctions.

He takes the time to run a short system diagnostic to make sure that he didn’t do any damage or overload any systems with his little stunt – Helen would be so proud - and luckily, after a little bit of code wrangling, all systems come back green and he shuts down the Network.

He comes back to his body with the sensation of someone touching his arms and the side of his face and it throws him for a brief moment.

“-ou okay?” A voice comes into focus. “Kid! Can you hear me?” Clint’s words are accompanied by other voices.

“We need to get Bruce!” Steve’s voice says while Natasha speaks next to him.

“FRIDAY can run a scan, where is he hurt?” She asks and he feels a touch alongside his neck as if checking for damage or a pulse.

“I’m fine.” A.J. says quickly, blinking his eyes open and taking in the group over him and their worried faces. “I’m fine. Don’t call Bruce.”

“Kid you just gave us a heart attack.” Clint says with a shaky sort of exhale. “You were unconscious and you weren’t responding.”

“Not a kid.” A.J. mumbles as he starts to sit up and there’s a part of him that registers how they all shift to help balance him just in case he’s trying to move too fast.

It’s the same part of him that also registers how something like this would have never happened before. They never really rushed over to see if he was hurt, usually always assuming that the armor protected him from damage. It’s the same part of him that registers that the worried looks on their faces right now are more pronounced than the ones that he got from them after he fell from the portal in the sky and they thought he was _dead._

Dear god they really hated him didn’t they? He never realized how much before now. What the hell had he ever done to them to deserve that level of unconcerned cruelty?

He glances at the suit and he’s not surprised to see it closed up, and he gets the feeling that trying to convince FRIDAY to let him back into it today after his little stunt will be about as plausible as getting the rogues to admit that they’ve been in the wrong and decide to retire for the good of all mankind.

“I’m fine.” He tries to tell them as they all seem to be on standby, ready to leap forward and catch him at a moments notice as he stands to his feet.

“What happened?” Steve asks and A.J. looks around the room and does a tiny shrug.

“I guess I got a little overconfident.” He says with a small, sheepish cringe. “Won’t be doing that again for a little while.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Wanda asks and A.J. nods.

“I’m sure, I just got a little disoriented.”

“Where’s your spotter?” Natasha asks him, and he turns to glance at her with a confused look at first before he realizes what she’s referring to.

The Accords. The new training ground rules.

…Oops.

“Uh…spotter?” He says before continuing in a completely unconvincing sort of story. “FRIDAY’s my spotter.”

“It’s not supposed to be a program A.J.” Steve tells him with a disapproving frown and for all that A.J. knows he’s not a kid he’s starting to feel like one who’s getting a scolding. “It’s supposed to be a real person who can step in immediately when something like this happens.”

“Okay, first things first – FRIDAY _is_ a real person.” A.J. tells him firmly. “And I won’t stand for anyone claiming that she isn’t. And two, there are safety protocols and procedures that are programed to step in if something bad were to happen to someone in the room. They would have contacted the nearest person who would be able to give assistance and contact medical help if necessary.”

“All those protocols are supposed to be for last case scenarios and emergencies. Not everyday training.” Natasha tells him and he bites back the knee-jerk response of ‘last case scenarios and idiots with exploding arrows and too much cheap whiskey?’. “You should have had one of us here.” She tells him and her voice is too soft and too…he would almost call it _legitimately concerned_ if he didn’t know any better.

The whole thought was unsettling.

“I’ll make sure to have a spotter here next time.” A.J. tells her and it seems to be the right thing to say because the ‘concerned’ atmosphere lessens a little.

“What were you even trying to do?” Steve asks and A.J. shrugs.

“Training…not too sure what it looked like from down here but that’s what it was supposed to be.” He rubs the back of his neck in an attempt to alleviate some of the nervous energy and feelings running through him. “I mean, that’s why we do it. If I can’t get the kinks worked out in here then I shouldn’t be out in the field.” He shrugs again. “Normally Rhodey’s my ‘designated spotter’ but he got called out to go pick up our new housemate.” He watches as a mix of irritation and rage crosses some of their faces at the mention of Loki’s impending arrival. “I should probably get the suit down to the lab, make sure I didn’t fry something.” He goes to leave when Natasha stops him.

“Is Tony still piloting the suit then?” She asks, changing the conversation topic and A.J. nods. It’s the official story after all, and it’s _kind of_ true. In so much that A.J. _is_ Tony.

“Yeah, he remote controls it with FRIDAY for missions that require a second heavy hitter when War Machine can’t be there.” A.J. says. “At least until I’m ready to step in full time as Iron Man. Or you know, manage more than thirty minutes of air time without crashing.”

“That would probably be good.” Clint says with a wry sort of grin and A.J. takes a small step back, separating himself from the group a little. He can see how they seem to register the movement for what it is by the way they get several complicated – and in Steve’s case complicated and _sad_ (what the actual fuck?)- looks on their faces.

“Actually…we were hoping to talk to you about something.” Natasha says. “It’s Avengers related.” She tacks on before A.J. can reject or back out.

“Oh…okay…hit me with it.” He says and they share a look with each other before glancing back at him.

“Uh…we saw you the other day with Vision.” Steve says carefully. “Out in the yard.” A.J. nods for him to continue and he does have to say that he isn’t sure where on earth this conversation could be going. “Wanda…Wanda noticed that you two might have been…speaking to each other.” Steve says and A.J. goes to give him a slightly sarcastic response to that when Steve presses on. “…telepathically.”

The statement comes so out of left field that A.J. couldn’t have hidden his jerk and his startled response if he’d wanted too. It feels a little like he’s been dipped in ice water and he isn’t sure what to say to that. There must be some form of panic that they’re reading on his face because they’re quick to speak up.

“You don’t have to worry about us telling anyone. Natasha noticed that it wasn’t in your Avengers file and if you don’t want the Council knowing about it then they won’t hear it from us.” Steve says and A.J. takes a moment before he drags in a breath and shakes his head.

“I’m not.” He says and they get slightly pitying looks. “I’m not telepathic.”

“You don’t have to hide.” Wanda tells him gently. “Not from us.”

“She’s right, and like we said, if you don’t want anyone else knowing we’re not going to rat you out.” Clint adds on. “You wouldn’t be the first telepath on the team you know. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” A.J. quickly shakes his head.

“No, seriously. I’m not telepathic.” He tells them. “I’m really not.”

“I saw you.” Wanda says. “You don’t have to pretend, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Her eyes meet his and for the first time…ever, he sees something almost… _fragile_ there and it just derails him.

“Wanda.” A.J. says, and it’s probably the kindest tone he’s taken with any of them since their return. “You’re right, there’s absolutely _nothing_ wrong with being telepathic or having powers…” _It’s all about how you use them. “_But I’m not lying. I promise you, I’m not lying.”

“But you and Vision.” Wanda presses and there’s a slight stubbornness there of someone who knows what they saw and won’t be dissuaded. A.J. runs a few calculations in his head. Technically he’s already used his Network with the whole incident with Loki, revealing it now won’t really harm or hinder anything nor should it randomly link people to thinking that he’s actually Tony Stark in a new body. Plus…he’s realizing that he’s going to have to do some ‘throw a bone’ damage control if he wants to keep this mostly quiet. It will allow him to use the Network around them though if they’re going to be out in the field together, so that’s a potential bonus.

“You _did_ see us…communicating.” A.J. says slowly, choosing his path and sticking to it. “But not in the way you think. It’s not something I can just do with anyone. It’s probably something I can only do with Vision.”

“Only Viz?” She asks and he sees in their eyes that they’re not going to back down from this and he sighs and nods.

“Yeah, only Vision.”

“Why only Vision?” Clint asks and A.J. shrugs slightly.

“Because Vision’s a form of synthetic AI.” A.J. says. “And I’m technopathic.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! No warnings or notes for this chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Clint’s back hits the mat and the archer lets out a wheeze as he finally stays down. He chuckles at Steve’s offered hand and he allows the blond to help pull him to his feet, clapping him on the shoulder as they both walk off the mats towards their bags.

“Thanks again for that Cap.” Clint says as he grabs a towel and wipes the edge across his forehead and Steve nods as he grabs his water bottle.

“Anytime.” He tells him. “Did it help?”

“Yeah, it did.” Clint says. The whole workout session had been Clint’s idea to begin with and so Steve’s glad to hear that he got out of it what he was hoping to. The archer clearly needed a safe place where he could really unwind and let loose on an opponent who wouldn’t be easily felled by him. Steve’s glad that Clint says it’s helping, especially with all of the stress that he was undoubtedly facing with the upcoming arrival of Loki and with Laura’s continued refusal to respond to any of his calls.

Steve glances over at the other mats as he takes a drink to see Natasha on the ground next to Wanda, showing the young Sokovian girl a new technique should she ever have use for it. Wanda’s been showing steady improvement with her hand to hand defense that Natasha’s been trying to teach her since they left Wakanda and returned to the Compound. Steve figured it was for the best, with people like Ross having items that might nullify Wanda’s powers at their whim.

“Looking good.” Clint praises when Wanda manages to nail the technique and she grins up at the two of them as Natasha and her stand up and come over. “You’ll be kicking ass and taking names in no time.” He tells her and she beams.

“How about we hit the showers and then go grab something to eat?” Steve offers and he gets nods all around as they start making their way down the hallways. Steve glances through the windows they pass by, down into the training rooms and he’s surprised to see the Iron Man suit flying around and shooting down targets.

It must be A.J. in the armor, since it doesn’t fly with the grace that Tony usually had it in. The armor jerks to the side to avoid an incoming attack and Steve wonders if they should wait and offer for A.J. to eat lunch with them when the armor seems to have some kind of spasm or malfunction in the air and it gets hit by an incoming attack. Wanda makes a noise of horror that Steve feels he might have matched as they watch through the glass at how the suit drops down without any attempt from the pilot to slow down or stop the descent. Steve leans forward against the glass with the rest of them when they see the suit open up down the center and watch as A.J. seems to try and crawl out of it with extreme effort before tumbling over the side and just falling to the ground.

Steve barely has the chance to register that the brunet doesn’t move after that before he’s running with the others to the entrance of the training room. FRIDAY seems to have ended the simulation and the doors slide open immediately for them the second they approach them and they all run to the downed young man.

A.J. still hasn’t moved from where he’s fallen and he doesn’t respond when they call his name and drop down to his side.

“A.J.!” Steve calls out, touching his shoulder and shaking it as gently as he can. “Nat?” He asks and the spy drops down to glance over any areas that might have injuries.

“A.J. are you okay?” Clint asks as he tries to rouse the brunet. “Kid! Can you hear me?” He calls out again and Steve feels a deep level of worry seep into him. How badly is he hurt? What happened? Where is Tony or Rhodes? Why weren’t they watching him?

“We need to get Bruce!” Steve says, leaning forward to pick him up but Natasha stops him.

“FRIDAY can run a scan.” She says, clearly worried about Steve moving him without knowing what’s causing his current state. “Where is he hurt?” She asks the AI as she reaches forward to check for injuries.

“I’m fine.” A.J. says suddenly, blinking his eyes open and coming to with a small jolt. “I’m fine. Don’t call Bruce.”

“Kid you just gave us a heart attack.” Clint says, sighing as he shakes his head. “You were unconscious and you weren’t responding.”

“Not a kid.” A.J. feels the need to say and Steve almost wants to smile at the almost petulant tone he takes. Steve goes to reach out to steady him if he needs it as he sits up and there’s a look on his face like he doesn’t know why they’re doing this. “I’m fine.” He says after he glances around the room and at the armor lying dormant next to him.

“What happened?” Steve asks, curiosity and worry warring in him.

“I guess I got a little overconfident.” He says sheepishly. “Won’t be doing that again for a little while.” He says and Steve can’t help but think ‘no you won’t’.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Wanda asks, and A.J. nods.

“I’m sure, I just got a little disoriented.”

“Where’s your spotter?” Natasha asks and Steve almost wants to thank her for bringing up the missing elephant in the room. He’s not sure if he’s biting back an amused smile or a frustrated sigh when A.J. seems to realize his mistake and he looks at them like someone who was just caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“Uh…spotter?” He says, trying to sound neutral and failing completely at it. “FRIDAY’s my spotter.”

“It’s not supposed to be a program A.J.” Steve tells him and he’s refraining from the need to cross his arms in disapproval. “It’s supposed to be a real person who can step in immediately when something like this happens.” It’s clear that he’s stepped on some kind of landmine because in the next moment A.J.’s face goes from sheepish to irritated.

“Okay, first things first – FRIDAY _is_ a real person, and I won’t stand for anyone claiming she isn’t. And two, there are safety protocols and procedures that are programmed to step in if something bad were to happen to someone in the room. They would have contacted the nearest person who would be able to give assistance and contact medical help if necessary.”

“All those protocols are supposed to be for last case scenarios and emergencies. Not everyday training.” Natasha says. “You should have had one of us here.” A.J. gets that strange look on his face again like he doesn’t know how to deal with whatever image they’re presenting to him.

“I’ll make sure to have a spotter here next time.” He relents to them and Steve nods, satisfied by the promise.

“What were you even trying to do?” Steve asks and A.J. shrugs.

“Training…not too sure what it looked like from down here but that’s what it was supposed to be.” The sheepish look is back on his face as he rubs the back of his neck. “I mean, that’s why we do it. If I can’t get the kinks worked out in here then I shouldn’t be out in the field. Normally Rhodey’s my ‘designated spotter’ but he got called out to go pick up our new housemate.” Clint tenses at the mention of the Asgardian prince and Steve gives him a quick glance to make sure he’s going to be okay. “I should probably get the suit down to the lab, make sure I didn’t fry something.” A.J. says and he moves to leave.

“Is Tony still piloting the suit then?” She asks and A.J. nods.

“Yeah, he remote controls it with FRIDAY for missions that require a second heavy hitter when War Machine can’t be there.” A.J. tells them. “At least until I’m ready to step in full time as Iron Man.” He gets a sheepish kind of smile. “Or you know, manage more than thirty minutes of air time without crashing.”

“That would probably be good.” Clint says and Steve watches how A.J. looks at all of them before he takes a step back and it’s like he’s stepping back over the line that separates them all. The line that Steve wishes wasn’t there but the one that’s colored each and every interaction that him and his team has had with everyone else they’ve interacted with since their return.

“Actually…we were hoping to talk to you about something” Natasha says and A.J. looks like he’s about to refuse them. “It’s Avengers related.” A.J. pauses and looks at them with a slightly distrustful look.

“Oh…okay…hit me with it.”

“Uh…we saw you the other day with Vision.” Steve starts. “Out in the yard.” A.J. nods for him to go on. “Wanda…Wanda noticed that you two might have been…speaking to each other.” Steve doesn’t need to know that his ‘attempting to gently ease into it’ is throwing the whole conversation off because A.J. gets a look that’s so Tony for a brief second. “Telepathically.”

The amused look falls from A.J.’s face as his eyes widen in surprise and he takes a slight step back. For a brief moment he looks terrified by what they’ve just said.

“You don’t have to worry about us telling anyone. Natasha noticed that it wasn’t in your Avengers file and if you don’t want the Council knowing about it then they won’t hear it from us.” Steve’s quick to tell him and A.J. looks like it takes him a few seconds to get his feet back under him.

“I’m not.” He says and it doesn’t sound convincing in the slightest and Steve wonders if maybe they should have approached this in a better way that wouldn’t have that cornered look on the young man’s face. “I’m not telepathic.”

“You don’t have to hide.” Wanda says, taking a step towards him and her voice softens at the recognition of a soul similar to hers. Someone else who has probably learned to fear this thing about them and who has probably learned to survive by hiding it away. “Not from us.”

“She’s right, and like we said, if you don’t want anyone else knowing we’re not going to rat you out.” Clint promises him in an attempt to calm him. “You wouldn’t be the first telepath on the team you know. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” A.J. just shakes his head.

“No, seriously. I’m not telepathic.” He says and Steve wonders how much they should push this. It’s clear that he’s not telling them the truth, but perhaps he needed time to ease into it. “I’m really not.”

“I saw you.” Wanda presses on before Steve can tell them to back off of the cornered looking brunet. “You don’t have to pretend, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” It’s the words that Wanda told Steve once that she wished someone had told her when she first got her powers and people started looking at her like a freak – when they first started fearing her and whispering about the witch behind her back. Something about the words seems to pull A.J. out of the panic that he’s in because he looks at Wanda with an almost kind understanding.

They are two of a kind after all. If anyone could understand A.J. and what he’s going through its Wanda and vice versa.

“Wanda. You’re right, there’s absolutely _nothing_ wrong with being telepathic or having powers.” He says with such a sincere conviction. “But I’m not lying. I promise you, I’m not lying.”

“But you and Vision.” Wanda points out and A.J. tilts his head for a moment like he’s considering his options.

“You _did_ see us…communicating.” A.J. says eventually and it sounds like he’s choosing his words carefully. “But not in the way you think. It’s not something I can just do with anyone. It’s probably something I can only do with Vision.”

“Only Viz?” Wanda asks and Steve finds himself wondering the same thing.

“Yeah, only Vision.”

“Why only Vision?” Clint asks and A.J. shrugs like he’s trying to make a smaller issue of this then it is.

“Because Vision’s a form of synthetic AI.” He says before having a brief pause and taking a small breath. “And I’m technopathic.”

There’s a moment of silence to his admittance and for a moment A.J. looks like a mix of someone who was unsure about how the group was going to respond to the information and also like someone who was challenging them to say something to him about it.

“Technopathic?” Wanda asks and he nods.

“Yeah, I can…I can interface with technology.” He tells her. “That’s what I was doing with Vision. That’s what you saw out on the yard.”

“Why would you interface with Vision?” Clint asks and A.J. bites his lip as he gets a look like he's still debating how much to tell them.

“…Vision asked me a question that I was having a hard time answering so I just…” He makes a motion like holding up his hand. “So I just showed him.”

“Because he’s an AI?” Natasha clarifies and A.J. nods.

“Yeah.” He looks at the suit. “That’s what happened here. I was trying to interface with the suit and it…didn’t exactly work out the way I wanted it to.” He scrunches his nose. “I got a little overwhelmed I guess and well you saw the end result. Just got knocked about a little.” There’s silence to his confession and Steve isn’t sure what to say to that.

Technopathic? Tony would have had a field day. The man practically lived his life connected to technology and now with the remote control of the suits and everything? Steve’s surprised to find out that Tony didn’t try to mimic whatever caused this in his son in himself.

“…how did you?” Clint starts and he trails off as A.J. looks at him confused.

“How did I what?” He asks and it takes Clint a moment.

“How did you…get your powers?” He asks carefully and A.J. shrugs.

“That's complicated.” He tells them honestly. “I'd rather not talk about it.”

“How long have you had them?” Wanda asks.

“A little while." He admits. "I’ve only recently started using them, so don’t hope for anything too impressive.” A.J. says with a kind of self-depreciating smile. “Never really needed to use them for stuff like this before.”

“But you were…given them? Did you know what..." Clint takes a deep breath. "Did you ask for them?” He asks carefully and A.J. looks at him.

“It's complicated.” He says with a frown on his face, like he doesn't understand why Clint is pushing the point before Steve sees the moment that the understanding of what Clint’s hinting at hits him. "What exactly do you think happened?” He demands and they all don’t say anything. “You think Tony did it.” He says and his voice sounds cold. “That’s it isn’t it? You think Tony what? Experimented on me?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time kid.” Clint says gently and A.J. stares at him like he’s crazy.

“Not the first time? When has he _ever_ been part of human experimentation on someone?”

“Potts.” Steve says and A.J.’s fist clenches at his side.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He growls. “Pepper was _dying_. She was going to blow up if the virus that _Killian_ put in her wasn’t stabilized. He never _tested_ on her. He got samples and made sure everything was perfect before he gave her a _cure_.” He looks at all of them like he’s seeing something either unexplainable in them…or possibly unredeemable. “You honestly think that…” He trails off and shakes his head. “You do. You think he would do that? What do you think happened exactly? Do you think he tested on me for kicks and giggles? Did he wait till I was of consenting age like Steve and Wanda in your little fantasy or was I a helpless little baby subject to the will of the Evil Tony Stark? Do you think he tied me down to a table and-”

“A.J. we didn’t mean it like-” Natasha steps forward and A.J. takes a stumbling step back like he can’t abide the thought of Natasha putting her hands on him or being close to him right now.

“Yes you did.” He says. “…yes you did. You hypocritical, delusional, deluded…” He cuts off and Steve gets the sickening feeling that they’ve just taken one step forward and three giant leaps back with where they stand with the brunet. “What did…what did he ever do to you to make you think that he would do that? To anyone? To his own family?” For a moment A.J. looks pained and almost ill.

“A.J.” Steve tries and A.J. just turns around and rushes out of the training room. Steve and the others call his name and try to follow him but the doors slide shut and the red light mocks them. ‘FRIDAY open the door please.” There’s no answer. “FRIDAY!”

 ** _‘I cannot at this time.’_** FRIDAY replies and Steve glances up.

“What? Why not?”

 ** _‘It will take time to reset the door’s system. One moment.’_** It says to him and Steve glances at the red light and remembers the abilities that A.J. has told them he has.

This isn’t FRIDAY keeping them in the room to give A.J. time to run away. This is A.J. himself.

“Well shit.” Clint mutters. “That could have gone better.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Once again THANK YOU!!!! for all the amazing reviews! Honestly guys THANK YOU!!  
> Here's the next chapter - poor A.J.

For a few minutes, it’s like being both hot and cold at the same time. Like his chest is too tight for everything locked up inside of it. There’s this feeling inside of him that he doesn’t know what to do with – this kind of pain and frustration… this _hurt_ inside. It’s like a wound that never fully healed, that festered under the surface and that just had the scab ripped off.

Why is it like this? Why do they have the power to do this to him with so little effort? Why do they have the ability to make him feel like he has glass in his lungs with each breath he takes?

 ** _‘Boss?’_** FRIDAY’s soft inquiry makes him lift his head from where he’s slid down against the wall. **_‘Should I call someone? Vision? Rhodes?’_** She asks and A.J. wants to say yes, because he knows that it doesn’t matter where in the world those two are, they’ll come running if he needs them…but he also doesn’t want to have anyone come in right now. Not when he feels like…an exposed nerve.

“No.” He whispers and the tears leave cold tracks on his face. “No, please don’t.”

 ** _‘…okay…if that’s what you want…’_** FRIDAY says uncertainly. She falls mostly silent after that, just letting a quiet almost imperceptible sound echo through the room to let him know that she’s still there, that she’s still watching out for him, and A.J.’s grateful for it. He doesn’t know how long he sits in the darkness of his room while the thoughts tear through his mind.

Human experimentation.

No, not just human experimentation.

 _Unwilling human experimentation_.

That’s what they thought of him. That’s where their minds went so easily. Somehow, that seemed like a rational place to go and plant their flag.

God these people. Why was it so easy for them to make him out to be the monster? What had he _ever_ done that explained the sort of deep rooted…he didn’t even know what to call it – hatred? Was it something that simple? Could any of this really be that simple? Could any of this be summed up in a word or two?

_They accused him of experimenting on Pepper._

_They all but accused him of being willing to experiment on a child._

“FRIDAY…” A.J. whispers to the room.

 ** _‘Yes?’_** She answers his call immediately. A.J. tries to give her a smile, it’s as close to the real thing as he can get right now. She’s always looking out for him. He loves her for that.

“…Call Dr. Weiss please.” He requests. “I think this would be a good time to call Dr. Weiss.”

+++

“We shouldn’t have said that to him.” Steve says, shaking his head as they put down their workout bags in their rooms.

“I technically _didn’t_ say it.” Clint says. “He just…followed the natural progression of thought.”

“Well that ‘natural progression of thought’ didn’t do us any favors.” Natasha tells him and he cringes.

“Yeah, I know. Shit.” He mutters and Wanda takes a seat at the table, unnaturally quiet as she looks at her hands. “Wanda?” Clint asks and everyone glances at the young girl.

“…He looked so…stricken.” She says softly. “Hurt.”

“He did.” Steve agrees, coming over and taking the seat next to her. His mind flashes back to those expressive brown eyes. Eyes like his fathers. “He did.”

“He takes things said against his father very personally.” Natasha points out unnecessarily, like they haven’t already figured that out. “Tony must have been a good father to him.”

“Or at the very least a good father figure.” Clint adds on with a nod. “Isn’t that a strange thought?”

“Maybe we should avoid bringing Tony up in any capacity when he’s around.” Natasha offers and they all give a few half-hearted nods.

“That’s probably for the best.” Steve says. “We’re not doing the team any favors creating moments like this.”

“Why does he care for Stark so much?” Wanda asks and Steve glances at her.

“It’s his dad.” He answers and she doesn’t look mollified by it.

“It’s Stark.” She points out and Steve shakes his head.

“Not to him.” He answers her. “We keep forgetting that. Not to him.” They all sit in silence for a moment to let that sink in. A.J.’s always made it clear to them where he stands, what camp he belongs to. Steve should have never allowed for him to feel personally attacked by their insensitive words and thought processes.

He can see how they jumped the gun on this one. A.J. was right. They ignored half of a situation – an important half of it – in order to fit their narrative. They should have never accused Tony of treating Pepper like a test subject. They should have never created a line that connected anything between Tony and those Hydra scum who experimented on Wanda and her brother.

A.J. was right to be angry with them. Steve would have been angry too if someone had claimed something similar about him.

“So he can control technology.” Natasha says, opening up a different conversational path. “Tony’s kid would be able to do something like that.” She says with a soft smile and Steve feels himself chuckle a little.

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I wonder how he got it. He wasn’t born with it, or at least it didn’t seem like he was.” Steve says. “I mean, he mentioned an ‘incident’ that he didn’t want to talk about.”

“And I don’t think we should ask about it.” Natasha says firmly. “Not after what we just said to him. I don’t think we’re going to have the right to ask for something like that for a long time.”

“Nat’s right. We’re going to have to let him come to us on this one.” Clint adds on and Steve agrees.

“We’re going to have to put the ball in A.J.’s court for a lot of things.” Natasha says. “Or we’re going to lose him.”

“We can’t afford to lose him.” Clint replies. “And besides, the kid isn’t a bad kid.”

“He feels like one of us.” Steve says and he gets agreements all around. “But we messed up. And we have to fix it.”

“And how are we going to do that?” Clint asks and Steve falls silent.

How _are_ they going to do that?

+++

He’s feeling more settled by the end of the conversation, and while he’s calmed down a bit he still feels like the only thing he wants to do now is take a nap.

A long, long nap.

“Thank you Dr. Weiss.” A.J. says, getting ready to start ending the call and Dr. Weiss taps her pen on her notepad in thought.

“Before we end here today.” She says carefully, like someone unsure if they should say what they’re about to say. “I was hoping that I might get you to do a kind of…assignment for me.”

“Anything.” A.J. says easily and she gives him a smile.

“…I would like you to take some time, not right now but when you’ve had some time settle, but I’d like you to take some time and answer some questions. Not for me, but for yourself.”

“Okay.” A.J. says with a slow nod. “What questions?”

“Why do you put so much emphasis and care into their interpretation of you?” She asks and A.J. just looks at her. “I want you to consider why these few individuals hold so much power over how you see yourself and over the actions you take in a day? I want you to ask yourself what have they done for you to earn such a high regard?” He goes to say something but she holds up her hand. “No, don’t answer that right now. Think on it. Take some time and really think on it. Will you do that for me?”

“Yeah…I’ll think about it.” A.J. agrees after a small pause. Dr. Weiss smiles at him.

“Good, and thank you for calling me.” She tells him. “Always remember that I’m here for you when you need me.”

“Thank you.” He tells her and he means it as they end the call. He sits down on the edge of his bed for a few minutes, just staring down at his hands. “FRIDAY, is Rhodey available to take a call?”

 ** _‘I’ll check.’_** She tells him and she’s quiet for a moment. **_‘He is, shall I connect him?’_**

“Yes please.” A.J. requests and it only takes a moment before the room is filled with Rhodey’s voice.

“Hey, what’s up?” He asks and A.J. shrugs even though he knows that Rhodey can’t see it.

“Nothing much, just checking in. How are things going over there?” He inquires and Rhodey lets out a kind of amused, snorting huff.

“Thor’s going to soap opera drama levels over here. He wants to come with Loki and Loki’s trying to explain to him that he just wants some space to himself…Thor’s not getting it. At this point I don’t know if it’s willful misunderstanding or just plain stubbornness.” Rhodey says and A.J. thinks he can hear the quiet sound of someone ranting in the background. He doesn’t put any effort into hearing it, but it makes his lips twitch up slightly into a smile.

“Sounds like fun.”

“More like a headache that I did not sign on for.” Rhodey says back. “We’re going to be late though. I doubt Loki is going to manage to get on the plane without Thor holding onto his leg at this point.”

“That’s a hilarious image and if it happens you better take photos for the Avengers Christmas Card.”

“We don’t have a Christmas card.” Rhodey points out.

“We will if you get that picture.” A.J. says. “Do it for the children Rhodey. Do it for the children.” Rhodey’s laugh loosens some of that darkness still hanging over A.J.’s head.

“I’ll see what I can do. How are things over there?” He asks and A.J. glances back down at his hands. He must be silent for longer than he means to because Rhodey’s voice is concerned when he speaks again. “Hey, A.J.? What’s wrong?”

“Just assholes being assholes I guess.” A.J. replies. “But don’t worry about it.”

“Whose ass do I need to kick? Say a name and I swear, no one will tie it back to me.” Rhodey says and he sounds so completely serious – he probably is, that’s what makes A.J. feel fondness alongside the humor.

“No ones. Maybe everyone’s. I’m not sure, I’ll let you know when you get back.” A.J. tells him. “I’m okay now.” He feels the need to assure the other man. “I just wanted to check in.”

“Do you want to come here? Or-”

“No thanks, I’m thinking if I need to get out of here I’ll go visit Harley. Crash on his garage couch or something for a while.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Rhodey agrees. “Do that if you need to.” A.J. chuckles a little at a random thought that crosses his mind. “What’s so funny?”

“I just imagined Harley suiting up like Rambo with his potato guns and stalking through the Compound.” He admits and Rhodey snorts.

“What’s funnier about that is I’m pretty sure he’d do it.” Rhodey laughs. “Without hesitation.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind for next year’s Christmas card.” A.J. jokes. “This year’s taken.” There’s a pause on the other side and A.J. can hear Rhodey speaking to someone.

“Hey A.J., I’ve got to go.” He says and A.J. nods.

“Sounds good. I’m going to lie down for a while, but I’m only a call away if you need me.”

“Likewise.” Rhodey promises him and they both say goodbye. A.J. takes a minute before he pulls back the blankets and crawls under them. It’s not the time for a diagnostic, but perhaps it is time to just let his mind – let his heart – rest. He hasn’t tried to sleep since that last time, his body doesn't really need it anymore and can't really do it the way it used to...but he feels like he needs to try it. He needs the quiet.

“Hey FRI?” He whispers from where he’s curled up.

**_‘Yes?’_ **

“…thank you for always being here for me.”

 ** _‘Always’_** She tells him and he lets his eyes close and for the first time in a long time, he drifts off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for you!  
> Author Notes: So I bring up the whole issue with Wanda blaming Tony for her parents death in this chapter because A.J. isn't having any of that anymore. And also because it's ridiculous and one of the stupidest 'villain origin stories as to why they hate the hero' bull I've seen in a while.  
> But that's just how I feel about it.  
> And poor A.J. - He just wants to be left alone.

The only thing that they know for certain is that A.J. is still located somewhere in the Compound. FRIDAY may not be willing to give up the location of the youngest Stark, but they’re able to pull up access badges in the building and A.J’s shows that he hasn’t left since their rather spectacular foot-in-the-mouth moment. Still, knowing that as they do they still don’t see him for the rest of that day or the following day. Loki’s return is quickly approaching and Steve had once hoped that they’d be in a place where they’d be able to at least show a united front for their little team even if they weren’t actually able to be one. Now though, now that thought is gone from him.

FRIDAY is refusing to give them any information on A.J. again, and Steve figures he’s not at all surprised. The AI program created by Tony has been clear where its loyalties lie and it seems to have a particular soft spot for Tony’s son. Steve wonders if that’s Tony in the code, looking out for A.J. in his own way since he can’t be here or if that’s just the AI itself.

Yet again, the Compound has become a maze or a kind of challenge where the final prize is hidden far away from them. In this case, the door that blocks them is A.J.’s room assignment’s door which remains stubbornly locked when they try to knock on it the first night to bring him dinner in apology for their unbecoming behavior.

Steve and the others make note how the young man doesn’t show up at any point to the kitchens to get himself food on either day and Steve’s seriously hoping that he’s getting the things he needs wherever he’s cooped himself up. Bruce has been in an out of the kitchens on both days, but Natasha said that the quiet doctor – who has taken to flat out ignoring their existence, for ‘ _their_ benefit’ he claims – didn’t grab anything that would feed two people.

The guilt eats away at Steve and it feels so reminiscent of those first few weeks wandering around the Compound hoping beyond hope that Tony would reach out to him. Now though, instead of Tony weighing down on him it’s his son.

Steve just can’t seem to figure himself out when it comes to these Starks can he?

After all, he never figured it out with Tony. Never figured out where the two of them stood and now that door was closed. Steve has no illusions about it anymore. Tony’s drawn his line in the sand and has built up his castle walls and no matter what Steve does at this point he won’t be permitted to cross over or enter them anymore. It hurts, on some level it hurts. Steve had thought that they were friends, it took a long time to get there for them but in the end they had been – heck even Tony referenced their friendship on that fateful day and now this cold shoulder was…well it was a kick to the face as well as a constant source of sadness.

To see it all happening again though? To see A.J. starting to draw those same lines in the sand as his father has and to just _see_ the walls being built up around him brick by brick with each word that seems to come out of their mouths is beyond frustrating. It seems like even when they don’t try to, they end up giving the brunet more and more ammo to solidify his fort and his stance against them.

 _“I’m not just some replacement Stark that you get to bring in because you broke the original model”_ A.J. had said to him once. A line drawn where A.J. refused to be the new Stark that the team got because Tony had apparently washed his hands of them and Steve wholeheartedly agrees with that stance.

A.J. isn’t a replacement for Tony.

He’s a new beginning.

A second chance for the Avengers to rebuild and rebrand and just…be _better_. A chance for all their mistakes and all the wrongs that they made along the way to be pushed in the past. A way to make up for the wrongs made against his father at Steve’s own hands and also a way to bridge the gap between both groups. The old and the new. Steve knows that he would never let anything happen to A.J., for Tony’s sake. He’d never allow anything to happen to the boy as a kind of apology and penance that he never got to show Tony.

But somehow Steve keeps messing that up. What’s worse is that he’s actively trying _not_ to but it just seems to keep happening. It’s just like with Tony, but with the roles changed. There were times of course when Steve knew that Tony was trying but it was so hard to look past the words he would say that just always seemed to come out wrong – too fast and too insensitive at times. It was hard to deal with…but maybe they should have tried harder to understand what he was really trying to say.

Because being on the other side of that coin? With Steve being the one who can’t seem to ever manage to say the right thing regardless of what he tries to do is soul crushing. It feels like he’s perpetually trying to hold sand in his hands and no matter what he does it’s just slipping through his fingers.

It’s a _horrible_ way to feel and Steve wonders if this is how Tony felt. Constantly reaching out to them in his own way and they were just never able to see it. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t – but Steve will never know now. He’ll never get the chance to make it right if it was.

In then end – Steve stumbles across A.J. by accident and not by design.

It makes sense given their history. They met because of an accident, every word that seems to come out of his mouth is by accident and now he finds him again by one.

Honestly, Steve had only wanted some time alone. Some peace and quiet to get his thoughts together. ‘The Man With A Plan’…only that’s the furthest thing from the truth right now. He has no plans and he doesn’t know how to handle the looks that he’s getting from the others. Glances that are begging and trusting him to fix all of this, but he doesn’t know how. Like when he was back with SHIELD in the beginning when he first woke up – all of the choices are out of his hands and he doesn’t know what to do with the world that has changed around him.

Last time it was seventy years spent in ice and the world moved on.

This time it’s a few months spent in Wakanda and the world moved on again.

That seems to be the only constant. The world keeps moving on and Steve keeps getting left behind.

Not just the world though, friends have moved on this time too. Sam and Tony feel like they’re forever out of his reach now and any new friends they might have are closed off to them. Distrustful of Steve and of his team’s motives.

The cool night air on his skin is a welcome balm to the chaos in his mind and it helps ease some of the strain and frustration that has been going through him. He still can’t help but run the questions through his mind as he tears up the track. What is he supposed to do now? How is he supposed to convince anyone that he’s not their enemy? How does he bridge this gap between them all and prove once and for all that they’re meant to be here?

He’s well into his fourth lap when he sees A.J., quite by accident when he stops to catch a breath. He’s laying out in the grass looking up at the stars in the night sky. He’s got a small flower that he’s just absentmindedly twirling around in one hand while his other is behind his head. He looks both thoughtful and calm at the same time, as well as looking as though he has no other place he has to be. The cool breeze plays with a few strands of hair every now and then and Steve slowly steps off the track to come over to him. He makes sure to step heavily to let the brunet know that he’s approaching, just in case the other would prefer to get up and leave.

Steve would let him, he’d ask him to stay but he’d let him go if he chose to.

“Hey A.J.” Steve greets as he finally gets close and A.J. doesn’t look his way for even a second as he gives Steve an acknowledging hum. “…nice night.”

“It is.” Comes the neutral reply and Steve slowly lowers himself to the ground as he debates what he should say. Should he apologize and risk angering the brunet some more? Should he try and explain himself?

Should he apologize for Tony? And for what went down between them?

A.J. doesn’t give him any hints or clues as to which path is the one to take as he just continues to lie there like Steve doesn’t even exist right now, like they’re both in two completely different worlds even though they’re just sitting a few feet away from each other.

“…what are you thinking?” Steve finds himself asking when he can’t think of any other way to start the conversation, and those brown eyes still don’t turn to him. “Anything interesting?”

“A poem.” A.J. says after a brief pause and Steve leaps on that opening as much as he can. Its two little words but they’re not a dismissal, not completely.

“Oh? Which one?”

“It’s by Tennyson. Just seemed apt for the moment.” A.J. tells him before he falls silent, offering up no other words or conversation.

“Can I ask…” Steve hedges after a while. “How does it go?” A.J. does this small tilt of his head, like he’s thinking about it as he keeps twirling that tiny daisy.

“Beat, happy stars, timing with things below. Beat with my heart, more blest than heart can tell. Blest, but for some dark undercurrent woe that seems to draw…but it shall not be so: let all be well, be well.” A.J. recites with a weighty softness to his voice as he continues looking up at the stars, and somehow the poem seems more personal than Steve would have credited it with.

“It’s pretty.” Steve says and A.J. hums at that.

“Poetry can be that sometimes.” He replies.

“Yeah…it can.” Steve agrees and a silence falls over them. “I want you to know…I’m sorry…for what we said.” A.J. doesn’t respond to him. “I really am. We shouldn’t have…we shouldn’t have said that Tony would have done something like that to you.”

“You’re wrong.” A.J. seems to reprimand him softly. “You shouldn’t have said that he’d do that to _anyone_.” His voice is calm, but there’s an almost tired harshness in the words. “…but I’m realizing that I can’t make you see that.”

“…I’m sorry.” Steve says again, and he wonders if the words are getting through at all. “It wasn’t anything personal against you or Tony, I promise. It wasn’t like that.”

“…you’re wrong again.” A.J. replies to him. “It was always personal.” He still doesn’t make eye contact with Steve or even glance over to him. “I’d like to be alone.” A.J. tells him and Steve does a jerky kind of nod.

“Yeah…yeah of course.” He says as he pushes himself up to his feet. “I guess…I’ll see you later?” He asks.

“Probably.” Comes the almost neutral reply.

“Okay…I’ll go.” Steve tells him. “…I am sorry.” He feels the need to say as a parting thought as he turns around and leaves the brunet lying in the grass.

Despite the calm atmosphere of the entire conversation it doesn’t feel like a victory or like Steve’s made any progress making A.J. realize how sorry he is and how much he wishes he could take it all back and start over.

He straightens his shoulders and presses on with his jog.

He’ll try again tomorrow. And then the day after that. And the day after that, for however long he needs to. Maybe that’s the only way to really prove to them the truth in how he feels. Maybe that’s the only way he’ll start getting them to believe him.

+++

“Hey A.J.” Wanda’s voice sounds behind him when he finally comes back inside and he bites back the sigh as he turns around to look at her.

“Wanda.” He greets and he takes in the Sokovian woman as she stands there in the main area, tugging on her sleeves in an almost awkward fashion.

“I…I just wanted to talk.” She says and A.J. slowly shakes his head.

“Everyone seems to want to do that, but I’m not ready to talk to you all yet.” A.J. tells her and he inclines his head. “Have a good night Wanda.” He says as he turns to walk away.

“He killed my parents.” She seems to blurt out behind him and it stops A.J. in his place. “It was a bomb.” She says, pressing on as he hears her take a step towards him. “And it took my parents from my brother and me. Did he tell you that?”

“I’ve heard the story.” A.J. tells her carefully, still just looking straight ahead.

“How can you stand by him then? Knowing what he’s done?” She asks and she sounds so legitimately confused that A.J. sighs and turns around slowly to take her in. She’s standing there with her fists clenched down by her side and a look of rage and hurt on her face.

“…what happened to you and your brother was horrible.” A.J. tells her. “I don’t presume to even begin to understand what thoughts must have gone through your mind or the pain that you went through because of what happened.” He says and he lets that sit for a moment before he shakes his head. “But my father was not responsible for what happened.”

“How can you say that?” Wanda snaps, eyes turning slightly watery.

“Because it’s the truth.” A.J. says as gently as he can. He’d rather not set her off, he might be immune to her mind control powers these days but telekinesis was telekinesis and he was still _very_ throwable.

“Stark killed my parents.” She says, that same old tune that she’s always thrown at him. "How can you stand there and defend him? How can you see him as anything else but the cold blooded murderer that he is? He killed them."

“Wanda…" He thinks about all the things he can say, all the things he has tried to say to her before and he knows that none of them will get through. "Can I propose a thought experiment?” He asks, a thought forming and it seems to confuse her for a moment. “I promise, I have a reason and it’ll answer your question.” She takes a moment before she does a curt nod. “Alright, bear with me for this. I’m not trying to be cruel, but for the sake of this I need you to imagine that your parents weren’t killed by a faulty bomb that may or may not have originated from Stark Industries.” A.J. tells her and he doesn’t miss the irritation on her face. “Imagine that they were killed by a crazy person with a gun.”

“Why?” She snaps at him.

“Because you asked me a question, and I’m answering it.” He tells her. “Now, imagine that someone decided to just be evil and they went and got a Winchester rifle and shot your parents. Now answer me honestly, who is responsible for the death of your parents?” She doesn’t answer him so he presses on. “The answer would be the shooter. You and I both know that. The gun was just the weapon wielded by a crazy, evil person but in no way would it make sense to go after Winchester family and claim that they had any hand in your parent’s death.” He looks her in the eyes. “That’s why.”

“It’s different.” She says and he tilts his head.

“How? How is it different?”

“He profited off of it.” She snaps. “He built his empire on the bodies of my parents.”

“It's no different, but the answer is no he didn’t.” A.J. tells her. “He didn’t build Stark Industries and choose the direction it was going to go, he inherited it from his father. He didn't make the choice to go into weapons building and he certainly didn't do it to profit off of death. Not to mention that after Howard died the company was run by Obadiah Stane who was the one who dealt under the table with terrorist cells for personal profit. Stark Industries didn’t see a dime of that money. _He_ didn’t see a dime of it, and the minute he found out about it he shut it all down. That's public knowledge.”

“That’s not enough.” She says. “It’s not enough.”

“Because it doesn’t bring them back?” A.J. asks softly and there are tears that flow down her face. “I’m sorry Wanda…I truly am, but that still doesn’t make him responsible just because you want someone to blame and he’s an easy target in your narrative.”

“He’s a monster.” She declares to him with unwavering certainty.

“He’s a man.” A.J. replies back calmly. “Nothing more, nothing less. He’s just a very tired man who is trying his best.” A.J. takes a few steps towards her and he stops right in front of her. “I’m sorry for what happened Wanda, I really am, but my family was not responsible for it.”

“It was a Stark bomb.” She accuses hotly and he shakes his head.

“It wasn’t the Winchester rifle.” He tells her. “But maybe you're still not ready to see that. When you are though, I will have no problems turning over every rock with you to find out who the crazy person who ordered the attack was.” Her watery eyes just stare at him. “But until you’re ready for that, I bid you a good night.” He says as he inclines his head to her and he turns around and heads back to his room.

That’s enough interaction for tonight. He sighs as he enters his room and runs his hand through his hair. He’s going to need all the rest he can get.

Tomorrow, Loki returns.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's Back!!! (throws confetti)  
> A couple chapters left in this one - or at least that's the plan!  
> Enjoy!

Wanda returns to the rooms later that night and Steve stands up immediately to check on her the second she walks into their small area. There are tears running down the petite brunet’s face and Steve goes over to her instantly.

“Wanda? Wanda what’s wrong?” He asks, and his inquiry catches the attention of both Clint and Natasha who get up and come over to check up on the girl as well. Wanda just shakes her head and doesn’t say anything as she comes closer and pushes her face into his chest and breaks down into heart-wrenching sobs. Steve wraps his arms around her and holds her through it, rubbing her back and making soothing comments and sounds to her. He stands there for as long as she needs until she calms down a bit and then he manages to guide them both over to the couch where they both sit. Clint grabs a chair from the table and brings it over to sit down in front of her as Natasha joins her on the couch on her other side.

“Wanda?” Clint asks carefully. “What happened? What’s wrong?” She doesn’t answer him at first, the tears still falling down her face and they all just sit there until she’s ready to speak.

“It’s Stark.” She says and Steve glances at the other two before looking back at Wanda.

“Tony?” He asks and she shakes her head before she nods and then shakes her head again.

“Yes…no…yes.” She says to them and they just wait for her to get her thoughts in order. “It was…A.J…” She eventually gets out and the mention of the youngest Stark catches all of their attentions.

“A.J.? What about A.J.?” Steve presses gently and she tugs at the hem of her shirt, twisting it around her fingers in a visual representation of stress.

“He said…he said some things…” She tells them as she drops her head with a hiccup and a soft sob.

“He said something to you?” Clint asks and she nods. Steve can’t help the curiosity at what A.J. could have possibly said to Wanda to have garnered such a reaction out of her. Sure, he’s been distant from them and he’s been clear that he’s not sure he trusts them or wants to be on their team, but Steve has to give that he’s been nothing but polite and professional even in his rebuffs. Heck, he’s pretty much gone as far as just leaving the area when the situation becomes too personal or problematic for him and Steve has to say that while he regrets the way that the brunet keeps responding to them he has nothing but good things to say about how he handles other people. Steve can’t really imagine that he would have said anything so dispassionate or so cruel as to have Wanda in this state. “Can we ask…what did he say?” Clint presses and she doesn’t answer so Natasha tries.

“When did you run into him?” She asks and Wanda makes a generic hand gesture towards the main area.

“He was coming in from outside.” She says. “I saw him and I wanted…I just wanted to talk to him.”

“What did you want to talk to him about?” Natasha asks and Wanda tugs at her hem again, pulling at some of the loose strings.

“Stark.” She replies and Steve frowns.

“Wanda…I thought we all agreed that we were going to stop bringing up Tony around A.J.?” Steve reprimands gently and she just looks up at him with wild, red rimmed eyes.

“He killed my parents!” She snaps with all the heat of a still open wound. “I just…I wanted to know how he could defend him knowing what he’s done.”

“And how did he respond to that?” Natasha guides her attention back to her. “Did he give you an answer?” Wanda nods with a pained look on her face. “What did he say?”

“He said…he said Stark…” She hiccups again. “He said Stark’s innocent. He said that right to my face.” Steve already sees how this whole thing could have gone down badly with the subject matter at hand and two people so clearly on opposite sides of the Stark problem. Tony’s never really taken responsibility for how his weapons have been used in the past either, not really, not past closing down the weapons making side and washing his hands of all the pain that his weapons caused. Steve figures that he’s not really surprised that he’s given that impression to A.J. as well.

“That’s what happened?” Nat asks as she puts a hand on Wanda’s shoulders to calm her. “You two argued about your parents?” Wanda takes a moment before she shakes her head.

“No…we didn’t _argue_.” She says with an emphasis on the word and Steve figures he knows what she means. “And he gave this… _ridiculous_ reason as to why Stark is innocent.”

“What reason?” Clint questions her and she throws her hands up in a kind of frustration.

“I don’t know.” She says. “It didn’t…it wasn’t the same thing. It wasn’t right.”

“What did he say?” Nat asks and she takes a moment.

“He gave an…example?” She starts. “This silly little story like I was a stupid child.”

“What was the story?” Nat presses and Wanda shrugs around a sniffle.

“If an evil man takes a gun and goes out and kills someone, who is to blame?” She says. “He said that the bomb was like the gun, that Stark is innocent because he did not fire it. That it was just a weapon and that the whole blame rests on the shooter and not the gun maker.” She shakes her head. “But he’s _wrong_. How does he not see he’s wrong? It is not the same.” Steve takes a moment to think about how to respond to that. He wants to comfort her and tell her that everything’s going to be okay, but at the same time he can’t help but see the point of such a simple example. Sure, that way of thinking makes sense, but usually they’ve always stood by the thought that if the gun hadn’t been so easily available to evil people then they wouldn’t have been able to shoot the innocent person.

It’s the thought process that they’ve always applied to the situation any time it’s been brought up with the group. Tony bears some responsibility if not the majority of it for creating weapons that were so in demand and so advanced that evil people around the world would sell their left arm to get one and use it against the innocent masses…

…but for some reason…for a reason that he doesn’t know why…that argument feels a little hollow right now.

A couple years ago Steve would have completely agreed with Wanda but…he’s seen so much now. From his time with SHIELD and from his time as just an Avenger and with all the information he’s seen from Hydra and the evil they’ve done to hundreds of thousands of people.

…And they didn’t need Stark weapons to do it. They always found a way.

Evil people with the opportunity or just intent _always_ seemed to find a way.

In that way…sure, Tony _contributed_ to the problem…but the cause of it? The reason that it happened?

…No. Steve’s not so sure he’d say that anymore.

“He’s not wrong.” Natasha says slowly and it drags Steve out of his own internal thought processes. Wanda’s head immediately snaps up to look at Natasha with wide, betrayed eyes. “I’m not saying he’s _right_.” Natasha’s quick to tack on. “I’m just saying he’s not _wrong_.”

Wanda glances back down at her hands and Steve wonders what’s going through her mind. They sit there for a while, offering comfort still to their hurting teammate. They don’t say anything else, and it doesn’t feel like anything else is required to be said.

After all, there isn’t much left to say anyways.

+++

The notification that Steve requested of FRIDAY to inform them of the Colonel’s return with Loki comes in around noon the next day. Steve glances up at the others who are situated all around their living area with a pensive look. Clint’s shoulders have already started tensing at the knowledge that the Asgardian demi-god has landed on the landing pad and is getting ready to enter the building and Wanda looks like she hasn’t gotten any sleep from the previous night.

“Loki’s here.” Steve feels the need to say even though it’s completely unnecessary and he gets nods from all of them. “I guess we should go down then.” He looks at Clint and stops him at the door with a gentle grip on his arm. “If you don’t want to be there…” He offers and Clint shakes his head with a roll of his shoulders.

“No. I’m going to be there. I’m not going to hide from that bastard.” Clint snaps and Steve nods.

“Just remember, we’ve got your back.” Steve reminds him and Clint nods to him before he follows Natasha and Wanda out into the hallway and down to where the two arrivals will enter the Compound.

A.J. and Bruce are already there, and the two of them are discussing something on a tablet in Bruce’s hands while they wait for the introduction. The brunet barely spares them a glance as he turns back to Bruce, and the doctor doesn’t even look up at them. It’s more than clear the broken, jagged line drawn between them.

“I can’t believe you actually designed this.” Bruce says with a shake of his head and A.J. gets a smile.

“Hey, if you’re going to be possibly going out with us, you don’t want to give anyone an accidental eyeful do you?” He asks and his tone is completely playful.

“I’ve _never_ given anyone an eyeful and if Tony told you any differently than you shouldn’t believe a thing he says.” Bruce says and A.J. just nods, that grin not going away.

“Okay, I mean I heard some stories but if you say that it didn’t happen Dr. Banner…” He says so innocently before he coughs into his hand and Steve can’t make out what he says in the cough but it’s clear that Bruce does because the man gets a look that’s embarrassed and amused all at the same time.

“Lies!” He says while he seems to be fighting back a grin himself. “There are no pictures, it never happened.”

“Ah the whole ‘if a tree fell and no one was around to hear it did it make a noise’ thought process? I see.” A.J. says and Bruce nods.

“There are no pictures, it didn’t happen.” He repeats and A.J. holds his hands up in surrender as the doctor pokes him with a pen in a mock threat.

The light atmosphere seems to drop away when the doors to the landing pad open and Steve and the others step up, creating a kind of line alongside the other two men. Loki looks similar to how he looked in Stuttgart prior to revealing himself to the terrified masses. He’s dressed in a perfectly tailored suit and he has that ever lingering air of superiority hanging around him. Clint’s whole body goes tight beside him and Steve spares him a quick glance to make sure that he’s okay. He gives a curt nod at the look and Steve notices how Wanda is subtly trying to look past Natasha and Bruce at A.J. standing at the furthest end of their little greeting train.

Rhodes says something about expecting everyone to get along, with a telling glance at Clint before he seems to get called off to do something or another. He inclines his head to both Bruce and A.J. as he walks past them, leaving them all in the area with the Asgardian. Loki doesn’t even spare them a glance as he just walks past them with sure steps, coming to a stop in front of A.J. and getting a slow grin on his face.

“It seems as though we will be working together.” He says and A.J. is the absolute image of unconcerned neutrality as he glances up at the very real threat standing far too close to him for Steve’s comfort.

“So it would seem.” A.J. replies and Steve can’t help but notice that there seems to be some kind of challenge being thrown down between the two and it makes a knot of worry settle down in his stomach. Playing around with Loki or challenging the demi-god isn’t a wise plan.

“We will _all_ be working together.” Steve says, stepping in for A.J. and grabbing the Asgardian’s attention. Loki turns from where he’s been staring down at A.J. to look at Steve and the strange kind of amusement that was present on his face falls away to a look of bored indifference when he sees Steve.

“So it would seem.” He says, repeating A.J.’s earlier words with even less enthusiasm than Steve would have figured the situation merited.

There’s a few moments where nobody says anything and the atmosphere in the hallway turns awkward. Bruce is the first to break the stalemate by taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt.

“Well this isn’t uncomfortable at all.” He says with a heavy sigh. “This should be fun.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a troll. 
> 
> Also, just a heads up, there's some of that A.J./Wanda one-sided stuff showing back up again.  
> Enjoy!

To tell the absolute truth, A.J. doesn’t know why Rhodey and he were so worried about Loki being transitioned to the Compound to work with the Rogue Avengers alongside A.J. and Bruce. The Trickster demi-god has certainly proven his skills and his mastery over his powers makes him a force to be reckoned with and A.J. couldn’t be happier that all that power and mischief is now on their side.

Honestly, like he told the Council, pulling the two teams together has been as smooth and as simple as riding a bike.

You know, if that bike were on fire, and the ground was on fire, and everything else was on fire because they were in _hell_.

The only good thing – the _only_ good thing – that A.J. has to give Loki is that the Asgardian Prince knows exactly what he’s about and he doesn’t hesitate to start causing issues or just be a royal – pun intended – pain in everyone’s ass.

Loki hadn’t even waited ten minutes from when he stepped off the plane to start causing issues amongst the members of the Avengers present in that hallway. Rhodey hadn’t been able to stay for the drop off/transition thing that they seemed to be doing since A.J. knew that he received a call from the Baxter Building asking for his assistance with some kind of catastrophic equipment failure – a catastrophic equipment failure brought on by Johnny Storm – and as such had skedaddled out of there the second that they landed. Loki had seemed completely at ease and uninterested in engaging with any of the other people standing in the hallway before he plopped himself right in front of A.J. with a smile on his face that just _promised_ headaches ahead.

The first headache occurring not even two minutes later when Clint decided that he was due for some kind of…apology? Show of remorse? A.J. wasn’t really sure what the archer intended to get from his conversation with the prince but he practically demanded it with the rest of his little gang standing behind him.

Clint’s shoulders had been back and A.J. had known that whatever was going to happen was not going to look good on anyone’s paperwork and he shoots Bruce a look. This really isn’t what they need right now. Loki for the most part just looks at the archer challenging him with a kind of cool, detached look about him.

“Well?” Clint demands and A.J. takes a step forward.

“We’re not doing this right now.” A.J. says, intervening between the two.

“No, I deserve this much. After what he put me though, after what he made me do? I deserve this much.” Clint snaps and Bruce lets out a soft huff.

“Oh? Does that mean I get an apology as well?” He asks and he gets a few blank looks at his question from them. “I guess not.” He says, falling back into the background with an exasperated shake of his head. Clint looks back at Loki, already back on his high horse.

“Well?” He asks again and the elegant arched eyebrow that Loki gives him tells A.J. that this is about to go bad long before he opens his mouth.

“Who are you?” Loki asks with that bored indifference and Clint’s face falls in shock and disbelief before quickly morphing into rage and he launches forward only to be held back by Steve immediately grabbing his arms and A.J. moving himself in front of the Asgardian.

“Get off of me!” Clint snarls and A.J. stares him right in the eyes.

“Barton! Walk it off!” He orders firmly and Clint looks at him with a look that seems like he’s going to challenge him before he twists and pulls himself out of Steve’s grasp and takes off down the hallway. “Natasha, check on him please.” A.J. asks the spy and she nods once before taking off after Clint. A.J. turns around and looks at the Frost Giant standing behind him with the most innocent look on his face that A.J. thinks he’s ever seen on the face of the planet.

“What?” He asks and A.J. just wants to sigh.

“Don’t play that. You know exactly who he was and you knew exactly how that was going to push his buttons.” A.J. tells him and Loki’s innocent look shifts into something bored and unconcerned.

“If he wishes to behave like a rabid animal that’s his choice.” Loki says and Steve goes to say something to that but A.J. gives him a stern look and holds up a hand to stop him. He’s slightly impressed when Steve listens.

“Dr. Banner, will you please go with Mr. Laufeyson and take him to his rooms?” He asks and Bruce nods, motioning for Loki to follow him which the prince does easily. A.J. waits till they’ve disappeared down the hall before he turns back to Steve and Wanda.

“He shouldn’t be here.” Steve tells him without preamble and A.J. just shakes his head.

“He’s here.” He says. “’Should be’ and ‘shouldn’t be’ aren’t really debatable at this point. He’s here and he’s an Avenger.” A.J. glances back up at Steve. “And as such I don’t want to hear any more of this ‘he shouldn’t be here’ or anything else along those lines, am I clear?” He tells him and Steve looks like he’s not happy, but he does a curt nod.

“Understood.” Steve says and A.J. just inclines his head to him in parting as he heads off to his own rooms. It’s early but he feels like he needs to run a system diagnostic again…somehow he feels a headache coming on.

+++

“Do you hate me?” Wanda’s voice asks him a few nights later, and A.J. sighs as he puts his glass in the dishwasher and closes the door. He really needs to consider keeping track of where these people were in the Compound if he wanted to walk around without being bothered.

“No.” He says and it’s the honest truth. He doesn’t hate any of them. He should, he’s pretty sure that no one would judge him if he did. They’ve done so much to him over the years, dragged him across the coals for their own amusement and absolution. They’ve tormented his days and rejected everything that made him who he was while demonizing it at the same time – he should totally hate them.

…but he doesn’t, and it’s not because of anything they’ve done or anything they deserve. He’s just realized that he doesn’t want to hold that kind of toxicity inside of him, especially not when he was going to have to see them every day and interact with them with almost the same frequency. “I don’t hate you.” He says, turning around to see the young woman standing there, full of some kind of tense energy. “I will say that I think that you need to talk to someone, a professional about what’s happened to you. I think you need help and I think that you could be better than what you are right now, so much better.” He shakes his head. “…and I also think that you consistently make bad decisions and that these decisions are allowed to be made in a kind of bubble because Rogers and the others protect you from realizing the very real repercussions of those choices which doesn’t do you any favors…but no, I don’t hate you.” She takes a couple of unsure steps towards him.

“What if we find out it was him?” She asks and he doesn’t need to ask for clarification.

“We won’t Wanda, we really won’t.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know him. I know what he’s capable of and what he’s not, and he’s not capable of _that_.” A.J. responds to her with all the sincerity he can muster. Sure, A.J. will be the first to admit that he did a lot of things as Tony that he’s not proud of, but he _never_ and he _could never_ do anything like what she’s accusing him of. Not even in his darkest days.

“I want us to know for sure.” She says and A.J. tilts his head a little as he takes her in. He doesn’t miss how she loops him into this with her, and he figures he’ll let it stand.

“Okay…I’ll look into it.” He says after a pause. “But I will admit that there’s one thing I’m concerned about.”

“What?”

“You’ve built up your entire identity on this event.” A.J. says. “On your interpretation and recollection of said event. Learning that it didn’t happen that way or that things might not have been the way that you thought they were can be…traumatizing all on its own.”

“I’m ready.” She says. “Do you think I’m not ready?”

“I don’t know if you are or if you aren’t.” A.J. tells her. “You’re an adult Wanda. Only _you_ can decide if you’re ready or not. And there’s nothing wrong with learning that you thought you were only to find out that you weren’t.” He pauses. “But I highly recommend that you have someone to talk to when we do this.”

“I’ll have you.” She says and he refrains from cringing at the easy way that slips off her tongue.

“No, I mean someone outside our group. Someone not invested in any option or outcome. Someone who is only there to help you. That can’t be me, and it can’t be Steve or Clint or Natasha.”

“They won’t understand.” She says, already throwing the idea to the wayside.

“You’d be surprised.” A.J. argues. “…but if you’re truly interested in doing this now, I’ll look into it. I told you I would.”

“Thank you for doing this.” She says, looking down at her hands. “Stark was never this kind.”

“Would you have accepted his help if he had offered? Would you have accepted it from him if it showed that it didn’t lead back to him?” A.J. asks and she looks away from him and doesn’t answer the question, but that silence in and of itself is an answer.

“Will _you_ accept it if it does?” She asks and A.J. levels a look on her.

“Will you accept it if it _doesn’t_?” He fires back, she looks him in the eyes and they stand there for a few moments with that challenge hanging in the air.

“I just…I want to know.” She says and A.J. can admit to himself that he’s not a hundred percent sure that she’s not just doing this because she thinks it’ll lead back to him – or Tony as it were – but he offered, and she’s asked.

“Alright, I’ll look into it.” He tells her and she nods.

“Thank you.” She says, reaching out and placing a hand on his arm for a brief moment before she walks away. A.J. let’s out a tired sigh and runs his hand through his hair when she’s gone and he tenses slightly when warning systems alert him to familiar magic in the area around him.

“Well isn’t that an interesting development?” Loki says from where he’s lounging on the couch like the Queen of Sheba with an amused smirk on his face.

“What is?” A.J. asks and Loki just looks at him, tilting his head before he must see something on A.J.’s face and he grins.

“You don’t know.” He says. “How fun.” Somehow, just by how he says it, A.J. doubts it’ll be fun for anyone but himself.

+++

“This is a terrible idea.” A.J. says to Bruce as they make their way to the training grounds. “Like on a scale of one to ten, it’s a fifteen.”

“The Council thinks it’ll be a good idea.” Bruce reminds him and he shakes his head.

“They can say that, they won’t be the ones involved in the actual exercise. It’s way too soon to be doing something like this.” A.J. retorts with a tired sigh.

“They think it’ll help create comradery.” Bruce says and A.J. just shakes his head.

“I don’t mean to be a pessimist, but I don’t think that’s going to happen.” He says as the doors to the training grounds open and A.J. is still internally reeling over the fact that Loki has agreed to this whole event in order to show them ‘the limits of his abilities’, but secretly A.J. suspects that he’s really doing it just to show the others how out of their depth they really are with the magic user. “Okay, we’re all here.” A.J. says, seeing the Rouges already geared up and Loki is standing there in his Asgardian armor sans the helmet – a good choice because A.J. could _never_ take him seriously when he wore it.

“Bruce you’re going to be joining us?” Natasha asks and Bruce shakes his head.

“No, I’m just the spotter.” Bruce says as he pats A.J. on the shoulder. “I’ll see you up in the control room.” He tells him and A.J. nods.

“I’ll be right up.” He tells him and the others give him confused looks.

“You’re not joining in on this training session?” Steve asks and he sounds disappointed.

“Not this time.” A.J. says with a shrug. “My father had to call out the armor this morning to go help Rhodey. I don’t have a suit here.” It’s true, FRIDAY’s controlling the Iron Man armor, playing Tony Stark for extra backup with dealing with a sinkhole problem that’s collapsed a bridge somewhere down south.

“Oh.” Steve says, adjusting his grip on the new – and frankly ridiculous looking – shields that T’Challa gave him during his time in Wakanda. “That’s too bad. I was looking forward to working alongside you.”

“There will be other times.” A.J. says as he waves it off. “So before we start we should come up with a plan for how this is going to go. This isn’t going to be just a ‘try and beat down the new member’ free for all.” He glances at Clint when he says this, and Clint doesn’t reply as he just does the final checks on his bow.

“We could do a ‘capture the flag’ thought process?” Steve offers. “Loki defends it and we try to get it.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” A.J. agrees. It’s safer than just letting them all start smacking each other around. “Okay, anyone in opposition?” He asks and he doesn’t get any naysayers. “Good. Simple enough.” He looks around and grabs a few things to make a temporary ‘flag’ for the experience and he walks over to Loki and holds out the flag. “Do you know how to play this game? It’s just basically playing ‘keep away’.”

“I think I can do that.” Loki says, plucking the flag from his hand.

“Remember that this is a game amongst _allies_.” A.J. reminds them all for the final time and he gets nods all around. “Good. Are you ready?” He asks and they agree. “Okay, Bruce, start it up.”

“Well then, shall we begin?” He hears Loki ask the others and A.J. is still just imagining all the ways that this is going to go wrong and that he’s going to have to report to the Council. “How about we make this more _interesting_.” Loki says with an undercurrent of mischievousness in his voice and between one second and the next, Loki’s arms come from behind him and tug him back against the Frost Giant’s body.

“What the?” A.J. starts to say, starting to struggle as he sees the others tense up.

“Come and get him.” Loki says with an amused taunt and he tugs them both backwards into a newly opened portal.

“A.J.!” He hears the others shout in concern and terror as they fade away and the chase is on. A.J. only has one thought going through his mind.

He’s going to _kill_ Loki.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter in this story!

For a few heart stopping moments – Steve fears that they’ve gotten it all wrong.

When he sees that smug, mocking look spread itself across Loki’s face and gets thrown their way as the Asgardian grabs the brunet, Steve wonders if they’ve just fallen into a trap. He sees A.J.’s wide and confused eyes glance at them as Loki tugs him back into the portal and Steve’s taking a step forward to reach out for him – but he’s too slow, and then A.J. is gone.

It steals the air out of his lungs and floods his stomach with terrified worry. What if this was all a trick? What if Loki’s just been biding his time to get back at them? Waiting like a serpent in the grass for the exact moment when all of their guards would be down before he finally lashed out? What if he’s still very much against them, still very much their enemy and now he’s taken their newest member right out from under them.

A.J.’s without the suit. He’s purely in his civilian form and now Loki has taken him who knows where? They could be twenty feet away, twenty miles away or any number of states.

Steve _promised_ himself that he’d protect him. He promised it for Tony who can no longer be here to watch out for his own son and now Steve’s failed. He was standing not even ten feet away from him and Loki just…Loki just _took_ him, and there was nothing that Steve or the others had been able to do other than just stand there and _watch_ as it all unfolded.

If something happens to A.J., that’s on them. His team was right there with him and he hadn’t been safe. They hadn’t been able to do anything to stop the Asgardian trickster.

To make it worse, Loki’s face had mocked them as he took him. Like the Asgardian was throwing the simple truth of how useless they were against him back in their faces and Steve wants to scream.

_“You couldn’t stop me.”_ Steve imagines Loki taunting in those familiar snide tones.

**“Everyone calm down.”** Bruce’s voice comes over the speakers and it jolts Steve out of his horrified inner ramblings and it silences everyone else’s rapid fire questions. **“They’re still in the training grounds. Everything’s fine.”** There’s a pause that tells Steve that Bruce must be getting information directly from the young man and he waits to hear what the answer will be. **“If you want to call off the training session just give a thumbs down for no-go, and up for still good to go.”** Bruce says and Steve looks at the others to get their answers.

“So that bastard wants to change the game from ‘capture the flag’ to ‘search and rescue’?” Clint asks, and Steve notices how his own hands are flexing and relaxing against his bow and Steve wonders what thoughts were going through the archers mind during that lull between Loki’s departure and Bruce’s interruption. “I say let’s go.” Clint says with a nod and Steve looks to Natasha.

“Agreed.” Nat says, and Wanda rolls her shoulders before she nods as well.

“I’m ready.” She replies and Steve glances up at where the doctor is waiting for their answer in the observation room.

“We’re good.” He says as he holds up a thumbs up to where Bruce is watching over them all. It does ease a little bit of the worry that’s knotted up inside of him. If Loki and A.J. are still here and Bruce is watching there’s no way that the other guy wouldn’t spring into action at the first sign of Loki’s motives and actions turning sinister.

**“Alright, the game is still on. You’re good to go when you’re ready.”** Bruce says and Steve looks at the others.

“Let’s go get the kid back.” Clint says to them and Steve nods.

“Let’s. Avengers, assemble.” Steve tells them, and he sees the seriousness that hangs over each of them as they move forward through the training grounds. It almost feels like this isn’t fully a game and Steve wonders a little bit if they should actually call this off before something can happen to push it past the whole ‘friendly’ simulation that they were aiming for –

But a gauntlet has just been thrown and Steve knows that the other three have felt it too. A line has been drawn in the sand and Steve intends to make sure that Loki knows just how hot the fire he’s playing with is.

Steve does take a moment to realize that he hasn’t really had a chance to fully appreciate the complexity of the newly created training grounds and he kind of wishes that he didn’t have to do it with this icky feeling of ‘what if it’s still all just a ploy?’ going through his mind as they slowly make their way through the area looking for the missing brunet and his demi-god captor.

“Wanda, can you sense them?” Steve asks and Wanda takes a moment, closing her eyes and there’s a small pulse of red magic that goes through the area and beyond the walls to the areas they can’t see before she opens her eyes and shakes her head.

“No, I don’t feel anything.” She says and there’s an uncomfortable and worried waver in her voice and Steve gives her what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

“It’s alright, it’s just a game remember? We’re just training, A.J.’s fine.” Steve says and he wishes that he didn’t feel like he was lying through his teeth.

“He better be.” Clint growls softly under his breath and Steve doesn’t miss the look of agreement that Wanda throws the archer that promises joining any cause for retribution that might come around the corner.

They run into their first Loki clone of the day in the next area when the walls open up into a box large enough for them to move around in and fight. Steve tries to pretend that he doesn’t feel a rush of satisfaction when he finally manages to slam his shield into the clone’s face. The landed attack causes the clone to dispel immediately and Steve takes a second to catch his breath. He mentally calculates how long they took to take the clone down and he doesn’t like how long he returns from it.

They have to do better.

Steve can’t help but realize that Loki’s still playing with them though. Steve’s sparred with Thor plenty of times and has lost just as many times over, but he knows that Loki has to be of a similar strength and skill. Even if Loki isn’t technically an Asgardian by birth – adopted according to Thor all that time ago – he should still be somewhere near Thor’s levels.

Steve also realizes in that moment, that they don’t really _know_ much about Loki’s limits. They’re going into this fight – pretend fight – blind. A short fight in Germany was certainly not enough to get a good idea on the demi-god’s true abilities, especially since he _wanted_ to lose. What if he’s just playing with them still? Letting them think they understand his true limits while he’s off laughing behind their backs at a trick well played.

The second Loki clone happens in the next open area and it adds in an additional attack. It’s no longer just engaging with them physically, but now it’s also using the originals magic to create a kind of shield barrier that repels them each time they try to attack it.

“Surely you can do better?” The Loki clone taunts and Steve stomps down the irritation inside himself that the Asgardian is clearly aiming for. “However do you expect to pass the next level if you can’t even handle this one?” It asks as it continues to thwart their attempts to take it out and get past it. The clone knocks them around before getting up into Wanda’s space with a grin. “I guess I get to keep the prize little witch.” It says and its barrier goes up just in time to prevent Wanda’s lash out at it. The barrier breaks under the onslaught of Wanda’s powers and the clone’s grin turns into a mocking smirk. “Now we’re getting somewhere…but is it enough? I am still less than impressed.” It clicks its tongue at them and it only takes a few more minutes before they’re finally able to get around the barrier and land a hit on it, causing it to dispel just the same as the first.

“The bastard’s playing with us.” Clint snaps. “It’s like a fucking video game.” He points out when the next Loki has energy blasts similar to Wanda’s powers lashing out alongside the barrier and the moments when it slips out to throw one or two of them around like ragdolls before returning to the set pattern before.

Steve knows Clint’s right and that Loki is completely mocking them because the repetitive pattern with each clone is clearly intentional.

“I think my hand might just slip and stick a fucking arrow in his eye.” Clint mutters more to himself than any of them and Steve just tightens his grip on his shields.

“Come on guys, we’ve got to be getting close.” He says and Wanda gives him a look.

“What makes you think that?” She asks and Steve shrugs.

“Because we’re running out of places for them to hide.” He answers as they press on.

+++

“All in all, this entire simulation seems to have been a success.” Everett says as the rest of them look over the data in front of them and A.J. wants to ask them when’s the last time any of them had a CAT scan because he’s starting to get seriously _concerned_ about their ability to see a situation for what it is.

“I wouldn’t go as far to say that.” A.J. says and Councilmember Perkins looks at him.

“No one was harmed.” He says and A.J. nods with a small tilt of his head.

“True, but I wouldn’t classify the lack of physical damage as a sign of a simulation well run.” A.J. tells them. “I understand that the Council had hoped to foster a kind of ‘team spirit’ with this request against the recommendation of several Avengers, but I would argue that it has done just the opposite.”

“How so?” Councilmember Zuyeva inquires and A.J. has to refrain from walking over to the nearby wall and just start bashing his head into it.

“The hostility and the general air of distrust against Mr. Laufeyson has not lifted, if anything its gotten worse since the training exercise.” A.J. says.

“But yet, we’ve been able to see a practical demonstration of what Mr. Laufeyson brings to the Avengers Initiative which was the main point of this simulation.” Zuyeva points out and A.J. must get a look because she presses on. “You disagree Mr. Stark?”

“Prioritizing a ‘practical demonstration’ at the cost of other member’s peace of mind or comfort is not something that I would say is a fair trade or something that I believe should happen again in the future.” A.J. tells them. “At least that’s my stance on it, Councilmember.”

“If you were so worried about the emotional stability of your team, why did you allow the simulation to proceed?” Ross asks and A.J. bites back the sigh.

“They are not ‘my team’ shall I remind you, since I am _not_ the team lead, but that also answers your second question. With how the ‘request’ was framed by this Council it took the ability to get in front of a potential disaster out of my hands without Colonel Rhodes’ authorization which I could not get since he was on mission and was on radio silence.”

“You think we were in the wrong?” Ross asks with an arched eyebrow and A.J. nods.

“I do.”

“And why is that?” Ross questions and A.J. takes a second to think about his answer.

“I think the Council is still a new institution and as such missteps will be made on all sides during this transition, but as shown with this simulation and with my own transfer, I will admit that I find myself becoming concerned over the actions that this particular Council has chosen to green light without truly considering the _cost_ of said actions and without listening to the voices of those who might have a personal stake in the choices made.” A.J. says diplomatically.

“Are you saying you have no confidence in how we are running the Avengers?” Perkins asks, leaning forward with an irritated look on his face.

“Not in the slightest, I am merely pointing out a concern early enough that we might all work together and get in front of it before it does have the chance to escalate.” A.J. replies to that. "I am also aware that this is a temporary solution until a finalized Council can be created and implemented, and as such some level of leeway should be considered since this is not a permanent layout."

“As you keep reminding us, you are not a team leader and as such you overstep your bounds Mr. Stark.” Perkins points out harshly and A.J. just nods calmly in response to that.

“Perhaps I have, but you have asked me for my _honest_ opinion about the simulation and the situations surrounding it. I have merely given it.” A.J. responds and Zuyeva halts anything that Perkins might have replied to that.

“Mr. Stark is well within his rights to point out any concerns with the governing authority and choices of this Council as a member of the Avengers Initiative.” She tells Perkins firmly. “Team Lead or not.” Perkins leans back in his seat at the rebuke and Ross looks back at A.J.

“I do have one final question. Slightly off topic.” He says and A.J. nods. “…he turned into a _dragon_?”

“Yes he did.”

“A fire breathing dragon?” Ross clarifies and A.J. nods again.

“Yes.”

“That’s…remarkable.” He says with awe and A.J. tries not to think back on the absolute chaos that was caused by Loki’s little shapeshifting exercise.

“It was certainly something.” He says neutrally. “Will that be all for today?” He asks and they shuffle some papers on the desks before them.

“No, we needed to discuss something else with you.” Ross says after he finds whatever it is he’s looking for. “We understand that Colonel Rhodes has marked you all as off-active duty.”

“This is correct.”

“May I ask why?” Ross inquires.

“Of course you may, but that would be something you would need to discuss with Colonel Rhodes. I have no answer for you on his decisions.” A.J. deflects and he gets a few frowns. “I will say that I requested to not be on active duty for my own reasons prior to it being authorized.”

“Why did you ask for that?”

“I am still learning the suit and its systems. I don’t yet feel comfortable taking over from my father in a real world application.” A.J. tells them and they give each other looks, and something about those looks tells A.J. he’s about to regret whatever is coming next.

There are times that he wishes that the election process for the Accords Council was coming sooner than the next few months. This temporary Council was a nightmare and a half to deal with in the meanwhile and he was going to start marking off the days on a calendar to their ousting if they continued with whatever bullshit they were about to pass down the pipeline.

“We’ve reviewed the decision to have the probationary member on standby and we’ve decided to lift it for a mission that has just come across our desks that we think will benefit from the skills and specialties of said members.” Ross says carefully and A.J. doesn’t respond to that. There’s nothing he can really say to it anyways. “The new mission has been debriefed with Colonel Rhodes and we will leave it to him to inform you all of it.”

“’You all’?” A.J. catches onto that statement. “I’m being tagged for this mission as well?”

“Yes. You with the rest of your team.” Ross replies and A.J. could strangle someone. “You have something to say to that?”

“Yes.”

“Then go ahead.” Ross says.

“I have just finished explaining that I am not proficient enough in the armor to justify going out amongst civilians. I…am concerned with being tapped for whatever this mission is if it requires Iron Man.”

“You can put yourself at ease Mr. Stark.” Zuyeva says. “Colonel Rhodes will explain further, but we have use of your… _other_ talents.” A.J. doesn’t get a chance to ask if she means his recently revealed technopathy or his engineering skills because the council adjourns the meeting.

…Sometimes A.J. regrets not just walking away when he had the chance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! YAY!!!  
> Looking forward to seeing everyone's parting thoughts and until next time!

The armor lands on the landing pad at the Compound and A.J. steps out of it with a sigh on his lips and an exhaustion that he shouldn’t feel so easily deep down in his…well whatever synthetic structure his bones are made of these days.

 ** _‘Sir, Colonel Rhodes has called a meeting now that you’ve returned to the Compound. The ‘team’ has been asked to assemble in conference room 5 as soon as possible.’_** FRIDAY tells him and he nods to himself as he lets the bots put away the armor and he makes his way up to the conference rooms.

He’ll admit that he’s both curious and exasperated at this ‘new mission’ that the Council has informed him that they’re sending him out on. What on earth could possibly be so important that they’d tap a group that had yet to figure itself out and that didn’t have a leader, a team structure or trust between them?

He’s the last one to enter the conference room and everyone looks up when he arrives. Loki is off to the side, sitting down in one of the chairs with several empty ones between him and the others sitting at the table. A.J. spares a smile for Rhodey who nods at him with one in return as he goes and takes a seat in the empty area created by the fission between the group. It’s nice, he’s got a little bit of empty space on both sides as Rhodey rolls himself over to the screen that’s lit up. Bruce sends him a small smile as well from where he’s chosen to remain standing near the back of the room and A.J. returns it easily.

“Good, now that everyone is here, we can get this meeting started.” Rhodey says, bringing them into session. “The Council has passed a mission on to the Avengers and it’s been determined that this team will undertake it.”

“We’re off probation?” Steve asks, sounding surprised and Rhodey shakes his head immediately.

“No, you’re still on probation and as such you’ll still have certain rules and restrictions to your movement and actions while out on the mission.” Rhodey tells him. “The only change is that you have all been taken off temporary standby status in order to serve as backup to the Avenger assigned this case.” A.J. doesn’t miss how they all glance at him.

“We’re A.J.’s backup?” Clint asks and Rhodey nods.

“In this case, sans Doctor Banner, yes.” Rhodey tells him and Natasha leans forward with curiosity in her eyes.

“What’s the mission?” She asks and Rhodey turns to A.J.

“…the Council has received word from the Accords Task Force that they believe that A.I.M. has resurfaced.” Rhodey says and A.J. feels like the air has been stolen from his lungs. A.I.M.? How is that possible with Killian dead? Tony was sure that he’d ferreted out any and all A.I.M subordinates and subsidiaries after he’d taken down the Mandarin.

“Are they sure?” He asks, his voice tighter than he would like it to be and Rhodey does a small shrug.

“They’re not sure, but from what it looks like…there’s a really good possibility that it is.” Rhodey tells him. “As such, the mission has been handed down to you.”

“Because of our history with A.I.M.? That seems personal and unwise.” A.J. responds and Rhodey shakes his head.

“No, if that had been the only reason I would have refused putting you on this mission.” He tells him. “There have been some strange…transactions and system glitches that follow these guys and it was believed that you would be specially qualified to handle a potential black hat hacker.”

That makes sense he supposes. Even without the technopathy he was still a force to be reckoned with when it came to computer code. He’d been trained by ‘Tony Stark’ so to speak after all.

“Where do we come in?” Steve asks and Rhodey gives A.J. a look like he’s _so sorry_ for what he’s about to say and it makes something in A.J. tense up long before the words leave his mouth.

“You’ll be backup.” Rhodey says. “All of you have history and skills with infiltrating and gathering information. You’ll be tasked with assisting A.J. on his mission and watching his back.” It looks like it costs Rhodey something to say that and A.J. just gives him a soft smile to say that he knows it isn’t Rhodey’s fault.

“So A.J. will be lead on this one?” Nat questions and Rhodey sighs before he nods.

“In a manner of speaking. I’m technically the team lead but you’ll follow A.J.’s orders on the field. Any and I mean _any_ choice to ignore, overrule, attempt to overthrow or anything else when it comes to A.J.’s authority will immediately find you in contempt of your Accords agreements and you’ll be instantly pulled out of the case and restricted to the Compound while your lawyers get called up.”

“We’ve got no problems following the kids lead.” Clint says and both Rhodey and A.J. roll their eyes.

“I’m not a kid.” A.J. tells Clint.

“He’s not a kid, Barton.” Rhodey says at the same time. “And referring to your commanding officer as such is insulting and outside of protocol.”

“It’s not malicious, he’s younger than me. I called SHIELD agents under me kid, and I call Wanda kid, I don’t see you getting up in arms about that.” Clint tells him and Rhodey just levels a look on him.

“You’re in theory older than Rogers as well, do you call him kid?” Rhodey asks and Clint snorts.

“Cap is a hundred year’s old Rhodes.”

“Rogers is thirty. The time in the ice didn’t add to his knowledge or wisdom of the world, he’d just been sleeping. He’s mentally thirty and as such is younger than you. Wanda is also an _adult_. As is A.J.. He is also your _commanding officer_.”

“You know I don’t mean anything by it right?” Clint asks, turning in his seat to glance at A.J. and he looks at him.

“Even if you don’t, I’d rather you stop calling me it. It undermines the very real fact that I _am_ an adult who is able to make rational choices for myself and it infantilizes me in a way that I’m not comfortable with.” A.J. tells him and Clint holds up his hands.

“Alright, I’ll lay off. I might slip up, just know that I don’t mean anything by it, it’s just a habit.” Clint tells him and A.J. already knows that Clint’s just giving lip service. He almost bets that Clint calls him ‘kid’ before they even land wherever they’re going.

“So how are we running backup?” Natasha asks, drawing the conversation back on track.

“A.J. will be going in undercover along with the rest of you. He’s not a known face yet, since we’ve been keeping him out of the media so we think there’s a very real chance that he can get in close and catch these guys.” Rhodey says.

“Undercover? Undercover how?” A.J. asks and Rhodey lets the screen open up with the picture of a rather idyllic looking town.

“We’ve got a placement for everyone in the town.” Rhodey says. “You’ll all be going in together for this one.”

“Placement?” Steve inquires and Rhodey nods.

“Luckily for everyone here, it’s a resort town. We’ve booked rooms for everyone in groups of two. Clint, you’ll be housed with Natasha.” Clint nods. “A.J….you’ll be housed with Wanda.” Rhodey seems to force out and A.J. doesn’t respond to that but he sees Wanda glance at him from where she’s sitting in his peripheral. “And Rogers you’ll be stationed with Loki.”

“Loki’s coming but Bruce isn’t?” Clint asks, his voice sounding both surprised and mad.

“Of course he is.” Rhodey replies. “His shapeshifting abilities, teleportation and magic will make him an effective backup option should something happen. As for Doctor Banner, he’s currently involved in another matter and cannot lend himself to this mission.”

“And I’ll be placed with A.J.?” Wanda asks and Rhodey takes a moment before he nods.

“Yes. It was believed that between A.J.’s ability to handle any computer stuff that comes your way and your ability to handle any human factors, you’ll be an effective one-two punch. Loki will be your switch out should anything happen, but for now you’re partnered up with A.J.”

“Why am I with Loki?” Steve asks and Rhodey glances at them.

“Because you’re the most recognizable of everyone here and with Loki’s ability to create illusions. We are hoping that he might be able to prevent people from recognizing you right off the bat." Rhodey looks at Loki who nods easily. "And as such, Clint and Natasha have history with this level of work so we didn’t see any concern placing them together.” Rhodey turns to the screens. “Now, the Task Force believes that A.I.M. has set up in this resort town and is taking advantage of the constant influx of new people into the area. Your mission is to get in, determine if it is in fact A.I.M. or another threat, report back and possibly engage to shut them down.”

There are nods all around the table as Rhodey hands out the individual packets with the extra information from the Task Force included and their ‘identities’. He flips through the packet and tries not to think about what new nightmare is coming around the corner.

+++

“I’m sorry.” Rhodey says the second he enters the lab and the doors slide shut behind him. “I argued for Loki.” A.J. puts down the welding torch and turns everything off before he turns to look at Rhodey.

“I know. I don’t doubt it.” A.J. tells him. “As sad as it is, Loki has the least amount of baggage when it comes to all this. Whether they realize it or not.” Rhodey runs a hand over his face.

“I know.” He sighs. “But the council and the other team leads believed that Rogers’ super strength was a better deterrent against Loki going AWOL rather than a technopath.”

“By that argument, Loki should be housed with Wanda. Magic vs magic and all that.”

“With the whole ‘training simulation’ and Loki’s and Wanda’s strange little mano a mano thing they were doing in there no one thought it would be a good idea to put the two of them in a small room together for a week or two.” Rhodey tells him and A.J. just looks off into the distance. “What are you thinking?” Rhodey asks softly and A.J. knows that he’s worried that A.J. might be overthinking or concerned about the upcoming outing with the rogues.

“I’m wondering who I missed.” A.J. admits. “I thought I ended A.I.M., I thought I salted the earth as far as they were concerned.”

“According to ‘new information’, A.I.M. had some Hydra ties and as such were hidden by SHIELDRA when we were going after them.” Rhodey tells him. “It’s actually quite possible that this _is_ A.I.M. or at least some of the people left behind from Killian’s craziness.”

“The data leaks?” He asks and Rhodey nods.

“Pretty much.”

“You know, if I weren’t too scared to figure out everything that they’ve done and hidden I just might look into all those bloody files.” A.J. mutters and Rhodey shakes his head.

“Don’t do that.” He tells him. “Trust me, you don’t want to do that.”

“It would keep things like this from continuously popping up after falling through the cracks. Heck, I might have even known about…” His voice cuts off even though he doesn’t mean it to and Rhodey’s eyes turn so kind as he comes over and he grabs another stool as he drags it next to where A.J. is sitting and he takes a seat.

“That wasn’t your fault.” He says softly. “Looking into those files was never your job and not knowing everything that Hydra and SHIELD have hidden in the last few decades is probably a good thing. You’ve got enough on your plate, that’s not your burden to carry.” A.J. takes a second before he lets out a shaky sigh.

“I know, I know…I just…sometimes I wonder how different things might have been if I had just _looked closer_."

“That’s true for a lot of us. I wish I had looked closer into Stane way back when, I wish I had looked closer into Hammer and the bull he was causing during that time. I wish I had looked closer when I met Rushman for the first time and I _knew_ there was something off. I wish I had looked closer with the Avengers and I wish I had looked closer with SHIELD too.” Rhodey tells him. “We all think that everything would have worked out perfect with the benefit of hindsight, you know that, but it doesn’t work that way.” He puts his arm around A.J.’s shoulders and A.J. appreciates the gesture.

“Thanks.” A.J. whispers after a little while of sitting in silence and Rhodey nods, pulling away.

“Anytime.” He pauses. “…are you going to be okay? I’m going to be checking in every day but if for _any_ reason you think you can’t do this or you just want to be pulled out you can tell me.”

“I know…but this is personal.” A.J. admits. “I can put up with Wanda sharing a room with me if I can shut down A.I.M. once and for all.” Rhodey just gives him a look, his eyes trailing over his face before he nods.

“Okay…just…be careful.”

“I’ll do my best.”

And inwardly, A.J. hopes it’ll be as easy as that – even if something is telling him it won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Please no reviews of a critiquing or negative nature. Thank you.


End file.
